


Persona: Dark Future

by VGCKenny



Series: Persona: Dark Future [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Original Persona Story, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny
Summary: An original Persona story in which our Wild Card user, Seiji Kurokawa, is tasked to prevent someone from using their powers to manipulate the world of the shadows to change the future to their whim. To do this, he must assemble a team of Persona users to fight this Dark Future before it becomes reality.(This is going to kind of follow some of the conventions of a Persona game (well, 3-5 anyway), and it's also going to borrow some ideas, but it's also going to defy some of those. There is a reason, but you don't need to understand why just yet. For now, you just need to know that I am writing an unconventional, and possibly impossible, original Persona story.)
Series: Persona: Dark Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Troubled Beginnings (March 18-April 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm starting another project on top of the ones I have going. But I'm kind of on a Persona bend right now, and inspiration has struck me, so I should strike while the iron is hot, right?
> 
> As I said in the description, this is going to be a bit more unconventional Persona story. Mainly because I have a lot planned, and I don't think that a Persona game would allow some of those ideas.
> 
> Also, this is going to be set as a NG+ run, so Maxed Social stats basically.

April 3:

Evening:

You’re looking over the last bit of paperwork you need to transfer to Seishin Academy.

Everything appears to be in order.

“Please fill out your name.”

Seiji Kurokawa.

“Reason for transfer.”

…

You hesitantly fill in “Moving in with cousin.”

You put it down and head off to your bed.

If only your reasoning was that simple.

You reflect on the events that lead you to moving to Osaka with your cousin,

And how strange they were.

March 18:

It is the last day of the school year

You look at yourself in the mirror as you contemplate what to do.

You see your usual self: Long-ish black spiky hair, hazel eyes, a blue blazer with a white undershirt with matching blue pants.

You leave your room, fully dressed for school.

At the table, you eat breakfast with your mom.

She has black messy hair, brown eyes, black glasses, and is dressed in a black tank top, a necklace with a red jewel, a black skirt, black leggings, and black heels.

Yua: By the way, I got a call from the hospital this morning.

Yua: It seems that we can go and visit Ichiro now.

Yua: I was thinking about going after the commencement ceremony this afternoon.

!!

Ichiro.

Your best friend.

He was rescued from a river after nearly drowning to death. He’s been in a coma since.

Yua: He’s still in a coma. But we can visit him now.

Yua: What do you say?

You nod your head in agreement.

After School:

Once the commencement ceremony is finished, you say your goodbyes to everyone and leave school with your mother.

They two of you go directly to the hospital Ichiro is at.

Ichiro’s hospital room:

You see Ichiro hooked up to a bunch of machines.

Despite this, he looks as calm as ever.

Yua: Oh, Ichiro…

Yua: You would have loved the commencement ceremony this afternoon.

Your mother starts tearing up.

You can’t help but feel sad as well.

Nurse: Excuse me? Yua Kurokawa?

Yua: Huh?

Yua: That’s me.

Nurse: You have a phone call.

Yua: Ah!

Yua: Sorry I have to take this.

Your mother leaves.

…

You are alone with Ichiro.

1\. You really would have liked the commencement ceremony.

2\. So, just two more years of high school…

3\. Sorry you couldn’t get a kiss from Tsuba-senpai before she left.

…

You wait in vain for an answer.

You scowl at the fact that Ichiro is in this state.

In a moment of frustration, you punch the table beside you.

…

It really hurts.

Why Ichiro?

Ichiro: ...uh

!!

Ichiro: ...uhhhhhh

Is Ichiro waking up?

Ichiro: …uhhhh.

…

No good.

Ichiro fell asleep.

Still, you smile, knowing that he’s fighting for life.

You’ll be there when he gets better.

You decide to spend some time talking to Ichiro about what has happened since he fell into the river.

Yua: (Walks back into the room.) Sorry, that was your father.

Yua: He’s coming home tomorrow!

Yua: We should celebrate!

Yua: …

Yua: I’m sure Ichiro would want us to celebrate too.

Yua: Besides, we’ll celebrate again when he gets out of the hospital.

You smile and nod.

Visiting hours are over, so you and your mom head home for the day.

Once you get home, you go to your room and fall asleep.

You then feel yourself wake up, but something feels off.

You look around and you find yourself in a deep blue conference room.

You are sitting at a table.

Across from you sit a strange man with a big nose. Standing beside him is a man in a blue suit, matching the room, with short brown hair combed to the side, black glasses, and piercing yellow eyes.

Mysterious Man: Welcome.

Mysterious Man: To The Velvet Room.

Mysterious Man: Do not be alarmed. You are still fast asleep in your world.

Mysterious Man: My name is Igor.

Igor: My associate here is Henry.

Henry: …

Igor: Now, I assume you have some questions for us.

1\. What is this place?

2\. How did I get here?

3\. What?

Igor: Hm hm hmmmm.

Igor: This place exists between dream and reality. A place that only those that have entered a contract may enter.

1\. Contract?

2\. Who did I make a contract with?

3\. I don’t remember signing any contract!

Igor: Hmmm hm hmmm.

Igor: As it just so happens, a friend of mine has taken an interest in you.

1\. Friend?

2\. Who are you talking about?

3\. An interest?

Igor: All will be explained in due time

Igor: Right now, I want us to get acquainted.

Igor: We will be seeing a lot of each other in the upcoming year

1\. Acquainted?

2\. Year?

3\. WHAT?!

Henry: HEY! Don’t disrespect the master like that.

Igor: Settle down Henry.

Henry: ...Sorry sir.

Igor: It’s quite alright.

Igor: This is what this meeting is for.

Igor: My friend has given you a task for the upcoming year.

Igor: It is our duty, as residents of the Velvet Room to assist you.

Igor: The way in which we do so will also be explained in time.

Igor: Just know, we will be here when the time is right.

Igor: For now, you must return to your world.

Igor: Be ready. For the conflict you are about to face will be one that will determine the outcome of all of humanity.

Henry: Hey!

Henry: …

Henry: Sorry...again…

1\. You don’t need to apologize.

2\. It’s cool.

3\. I understand.

Henry: Hm.

Henry: Thank you.

Henry: I look forward to working with you.

Igor: Farewell. Until we meet again.

March 19:

Morning:

You wake up from that strange dream.

Contract? Friend? Something happening over the next year? You can barely comprehend it.

And yet, it felt so real.

You decided to not think about it too much, and get ready to start the day.

You dress yourself in your casual clothes, green unzipped hoodie, navy blue shirt, and light blue jeans.

Your mom has tasked you with getting a cake for your father’s arrival, while she prepares the house.

You should get going.

Daytime:

You walk around town looking for a bakery.

Once you find one, you walk in and inspect the cake thoroughly.

You decide on a cake and pay for it.

While your payment is being processed, you overhear two girls from your school talking.

Girl 1: Hey, is it true that you can visit Ichiro in the hospital now?

Girl 2: Oh yeah!

Girl 1: Poor thing. I wonder how he ended up almost drowning.

Girl 2: I heard that someone pushed him in.

GIrl 2: I bet it was his friend.

Girl 2: What was his name?

Girl 1: Oh, you mean Seiji-san?

Girl 1: Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised. He is a little hot tempered after all.

Girl 2: Yeah. He’s kind of scary.

Girl 2: I wonder why the two of them are friends.

…

You decide to ignore them, and take the cake home.

Evening:

You’re walking home, excited to see your dad.

He’s been gone for the past six months on business.

As you’re walking home, you get an uneasy feeling in your chest.

You decide to walk home faster without disturbing the cake.

As you walk, that feeling in your chest keeps getting deeper.

You hope this is nothing more than just a minor health issue that a goodnight’s rest can solve.

Yet you feel like it isn’t.

You walk into your house and make your way to your kitchen.

You see your mom and dad passed out on the floor.

You set the cake down and rush to their aid.

You are unsure about what to do.

Suddenly, the feeling in your chest gets incredibly tight.

Unknown Voice: Seiji!

?!

Unknown Voice: You want to help your parents?

Unknown Voice: Then use the power I bestow upon you to fight their attackers!

You see a glowing light in front of you.

You grab onto it, and it turns into a sword.

You swing the sword and it slices through the air to open a portal seemingly to another dimension.

Unknown Voice: I have also created an ally to fight alongside you as well.

You look in and see a boy about your age wearing your school uniform.

The top half of his head is covered with a cloth, so you can’t see who it is.

He is fighting these vile looking creatures with a katana, but he is holding it upside down.

You decide to go into the mysterious place and help.

After taking out one of the creatures, the combatant turns and acknowledges you.

Student?: So, you’re the one my Master asked me to assist.

Student?: Let’s go!

You are more confused than you’ve ever been, but you decide to fight alongside this person.

Despite their questionable weapon technique, they are a capable fighter. And you’re not so bad yourself.

After fighting those creatures, you hear someone else walk up to you.

You both turn around and see a man with spiky grey-brown hair, brown eyes, a long black coat, a white shirt, black pants, black boots, and a giant sword in his hand.

Condescending Man: Well well. What have we here?

Condescending Man: I wasn’t expecting you to defeat my shadows so aptly.

Condescending Man: However, I can still deal with you before this battle is set to begin.

1\. I don’t think so!

2\. I’ll take you down!

3\. Try saying that to my face!

Condescending Man: Hm.

Condescending Man: How can you say that?

Condescending Man: After I dealt with your parents so quickly!

!

Student?: Parents?

Condescending Man: Of course, your ally is clueless.

Condescending Man: See those two?

You both turn around and see two figures whom the shadows have attacked relentlessly.

You turn back to the man and scowl at him.

Condescending Man: It was easy for me to do that, you know?

Condescending Man: I can do that to you just as fast.

Condescending Man: Now, why don’t you just stand down and don't interrupt me, OK?

Condescending Man: I might even let you walk away from this unscathed.

Condescending Man: Just don’t get in my way!

You feel your blood boil over.

You then feel a massive surge inside you.

“Stand down? Back off?”

“Are you really going to do that?”

“Especially after what he did to your parents.”

Seiji: N-No!

“Excellent!”

"I can feel you conviction in your soul!"

“I am thou! Thou art I!”

“Together, we will protect many, and avenge those we fail to protect!”

“Now, call upon my name, and my power shall be yours!”

You see a blueprint rolled up floating in front of you.

You grab it.

Student: …?

Condescending Man: What?

You unfurl the blueprint and place your hand on in.

Seiji: PERSONA!

Energy gathers around you.

Seiji: OISHI!

A burst of energy runs through the area.

Once it settles, your Persona, Osihi, stands behind you.

He is portrayed as a light-blue figure, with white pupil-less eyes, wearing black samurai robes and helmet, red pants, and wielding a katana.

Condescending Man: Dammit!

Condescending Man: What is this?!

Condescending Man: Well, whatever it is, a fight is a fight!

Condescending Man: Let’s see what you’re made of, PUNK!

You have a one on one fight with the Condescending Man.

With your Persona by your side, the fight is made easy.

Condescending Man: DAMMIT!

Condescending Man: This was not how this was supposed to go!

Condescending Man: Tch!

Condescending Man: The next time we meet, I’ll beat you for sure!

Condescending Man: Just you wait!

The Condescending Man disappears into thin air before you can get to him.

You’ve met your enemy.

Oishi disappears into your heart.

Student?: Hey!

You turn to meet them.

You almost forgot about them.

Student?: What was that?

You aren’t sure what to say.

Student?: Whatever! I’ll figure it out.

You both look around.

Studnet?: How are you going to get out?

You look at the sword in your hand.

You decided to slice the air.

Surprisingly, the swing opens the portal again, and you walk into your kitchen.

Your sword disappears.

*Knock Knock*

Police Officer 1: It’s the police!

Police Officer 1: A disturbance was reported at this address!

You freeze in fear, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Police Officer 1: We’re coming in!

The officers come in to see your parents passed out, and you pale as a ghost.

Police Officer 1: We need an ambulance! I have two unconscious adults, and a child that appears to be traumatized!

Police Officer 1: The adults appear to still be breathing!

Police Officer 2: Sir, look!

You turn to see that the portal is open, and the mysterious student peering through it.

Police Officer 2: I bet he did this!

Police Officer 2: Just look at that sword!

Police Officer 2: He’s definitely the slasher behind this!

Police Officer 2: Hey You! You’re under arrest!

The police officer tries to catch the mysterious student, but he disappears through the portal. The portal closes, and the officer runs into a wall.

Police Officer 2: Where’d he go?!

Police Officer 1: No time to worry about that now! Just help these people.

Police Officer 2: Right!

The police, and later, some paramedics come in and take your parents to the hospital.

You’re taken to the hospital as well to get checked up on your shock.

You’re released the following day, while you find out that your parents are in a coma, struggling to cling to life.

First your best friend, and now your parents.

It feels like your whole world is crashing down.

And this whole Persona business.

What’s going on?

The following days are spent figuring out who will be taking care of you.

It comes down to a massive argument between your aunt and uncle and their son.

Eventually though, they look through their will, and find that if they were to die, they would want you to live with your cousin.

They agree to respect your parent’s wishes.

It feels weird that they went to their will, since they weren’t dead, but you felt slightly relieved.

Your cousin seems nicer than your aunt and uncle.

Your cousin, Kenta Koyama, stays with you for a bit to help you pack up your things and get ready to move into his place.

He also helps you get ready for transferring schools.

April 3:

Evening:

You set your transfer papers and fall asleep in your own bed for the last time for a while.

April 4:  
Morning:

You wake up, reflecting on everything, and make your way to the train station to head to Osaka to live with your cousin.

Daytime:

You and your cousin, who has brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a black hoodie, black fingerless gloves, black sweatpants, and black shoes, are at the train station.

Kenta: Hey.

You look at him.

Kenta: I know you’re nervous,

Kenta: but try to relax.

Kenta: I’m here if you need anything, OK?

You nod understandingly.

You two board the train and head to Osaka.

As the train goes on, you look out the window, but don’t really see any of the passing scenery.

You're too absorbed by everything that has happened to pay attention to what’s going on outside.

You pass through a tunnel and suddenly, the train car changes scenery.

Everything is this deep red. And also, you are the only passenger on board.

Unknown Voice: Seiji!

You look, and sitting across from you is a man with curly black hair, with beard to match, green eyes, a red shirt, a toga, and sandals.

You recognize his voice as the one who gave you the power of the sword.

Unknown Man: Forgive the intrusion.

Unknown Man: This is the only way I can talk to you.

Unknown Man: To everyone else, it just appears that you are lost in thought.

1\. Who are you?

2\. What do you want?

3\. Why did you give me those powers?

Unknown Man: I intend to tell you that and much more right now.

Unknown Man: I need you to keep an open mind and listen to what I have to say.

You are confused, but agree.

Unknown Man: My name is Romulus.

Romulus: Founder of Rome.

!!

Romulus: I have transcended your mortal plain to become the being you see before you.

1\. So, you’re Igor’s friend?

2\. So, we’re in a contract?

3\. So, why do you need my help?

Romulus: I shall explain.

Romulus: Two entities are locked in a battle of ideas.

Romulus: Philemon and Nyarlathotep.

Romulus: Philemon believes humans can go beyond their nature to create a brighter future.

Romulus: While Nyarlathotep believes humans will eventually destroy themselves.

Romulus: Of course, I am on Philemon’s side.

Romulus: Then again, so is your enemy.

?

Romulus: Remember that unscrupulous man you met that attacks your parents.

You think back on the condescending man who attacked your parents.

Romulus: I selected you as my champion.

Romulus: The man you met that night is the champion of my brother, Remus.

Romulus: Remus and I agree with Philemon,

Romulus: but Remus had a different idea as to how to achieve this.

Romulus: I tried stopping him, but Remus is nothing, if not stubborn.

Romulus: As a result, he has given a dangerous power to a human he believes can achieve his goals.

Romulus: Which is why I’ve chosen you to combat this person.

Romulus: I believe you are the only person strong enough to defeat this person and show my brother the error of his ways.

Romulus: If you’re wondering why we aren’t doing this ourselves, it’s because we want humanity to succeed in our goals.

Romulus: If we did it ourselves, humans wouldn’t advance at all. They would be coddled.

Romulus: All we do is give humans assistance.

Romulus: I know a lot of this is sudden, but will you accept?

1\. I don’t have much of a choice.

2\. I kind of already started.

3\. Of course!

Romulus: Good.

Romulus: As a favor to you, I will work on keeping your parents alive.

!!

Romulus: Those shadows did a real number on them.

Romulus. Nevertheless, you have nothing to fear.

Romulus: Your parents will be alright.

Romulus: I eagerly await your results.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of The World Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

The World-Romulus: Rank 1.

Ability: Arcana Burst-Persona fusions can now gain Exp. depending on your social link ranking with the corresponding arcana.

Romulus: I must go now.

Romulus: I will only see you when necessary.

Romulus: I will be relying on Igor and my creation to help you for most of this journey.

Romulus: Until we meet again.

You leave the tunnel, and everything is back to normal.

Kenta: You OK there?

You look at him, unsure of what to say.

Kenta: You look exhausted. Maybe we should get something to drink the next time we can.

You spend the rest of the train ride trying to relax.

Evening:

You made it to Kenta’s house and took in your new surroundings.

This will be your home until your parents are well enough to take care of you again.

Kenta: Do you have those papers?

You give Kenta the documents of transferal.

Kenta: Great. I’ll take these in tomorrow.

Kenta: Speaking of, school starts a week after that, so try to get settled in as much as you can before then, OK?

You nod.

Kenta: Well, it’s kind of late, and we’ve had a long day.

Kenta: Your room is over there.

Kenta: Well, good night.

Kenta heads to his room.

You’re tired, so you do as well.

You look at your new room.

It has a bed, a desk, a dresser, a closet, some shelves and a TV.

It really feels welcoming.

You decide to go to bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm going to have to come back and edit this because AO3 doesn't put end notes at the end of just the chapter when I'm starting a work.
> 
> Still, speaking of AO3 formatting, the numbers listing. Basically, those are the choices you can make as Seiji. At this point, there isn't a difference in response, but when there will be, it will be organized to let you know.
> 
> Actually having an SL/C for The World is a bit unconventional, I know, but I think it works, and it's only going to get more unconventional. I mean, this is the written form of a more visual medium, so it's unconventional already, but still.
> 
> To explain who Oishi is, he was the leader of the 47 Ronin. The story goes that Oishi was one of the head samurai for a man by the name of Asano Naganori. Asano had to commit seppuku for assaulting an official named Kira Yoshinaka. Osihi and 46 other samurai for Asano, now ronin, ploted their revenge and killed Kira. After which, 46 of them had to kill themselves, and one of them was pardoned.


	2. Growing Understanding (April 12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should explain a few more things. 1. Seishin is just Japanese for Spirit, as in Fighting Spirit, not as in Ghost. 2. I am picking Japanese names randomly. However, I usually look at the meaning and see if it fits the character. Although, that's more for given names, rather than family names. 3. I am doing a fair amount of research on this, but it's defiantly not going to be something that fully understands the culture of origin for the Persona series, so keep that in mind. 4. This is very time-consuming to write. I don't think this project is going to be a daily thing for me. Then again, the beginning of Persona games are a bit long-winded. Maybe things will change as the story progresses, but I doubt it.

April 12:

Morning:

Today is your first day at Seishin Academy.

You look at the school in hopes of gaining the confidence to walk in.

You’re wearing the Seishin uniform, which is a black gakura which you decided to wear unbuttoned with a white dress shirt underneath.

You head in, knowing that you’re as ready as you’ll ever be.

You make your way to your classroom, Class 2-C.

You stand in front of your class next to your homeroom teacher, Mr. Kazahaya.

Mr. Kazahaya is a tough but fair looking individual, with spiked back dark brown hair, red eyes, a goatee, a white dress shirt, red tie, and light brown slacks.

Mr. Kazahaya: Alright class, starting today, we have a transfer student who will be joining us.

Mr. Kazahaya: Please, introduce yourself.

1\. Um...Hello

2\. Nice to meet you.

3\. Bonjour.

Mr. Kazahaya: Ahahahaha! There's no need to be shy.

Mr. Kazahaya: This is Seiji Kurokawa.

Mr. Kazahaya: Please welcome him.

The students chatter about your arrival and wonder what kind of person you are.

After everything you’ve experienced, you wonder the same yourself.

Lunchtime:

A girl with a cherry red pixie cut and light blue eyes comes up to you.

The female Seiji uniform is a black blazer with a black skirt with a green plaid pattern.

Cheerful Girl: Hi there.

Cheerful Girl: My name is Misaki Niwa.

Misaki: Um, would you want me to show you around the school? Since you’re new here and all.

You nod.

Misaki: Good. Um, follow me.

You follow Misaki around the school, as she tells you where everything is.

Misaki: Here is the library.

Misaki: Here’s the discipline committee office.

Misaki: Over there’s the practice building.

Misaki: Up here is the roof.

Misaki: Here is the school newspaper.

Misaki continued to show you around the school.

You walk past a door with a request box next to it.

You stop and look at it curiously.

Misaki: Hey, why’d you stop?

Misaki looks at the door.

Misaki: Oh. That room.

Misaki: It’s for a club that...not a lot of people like.

Misaki: I like it, and I would join it, but…

Misaki seems concerned.

Misaki: Well, they’re putting on a concert next month.

Misaki: Maybe you’ll see why I like them then.

Misaki: Well, we should get back to class.

On your way back to class, you hear some commotion.

Angry Student: HEY! What did you do THIS time?

Whimpering Student: Nothing! I swear!

Angry Student: SHUT UP!

Angry Student: You MUST have done something!

Misaki: …

Misaki walks over in the direction of the conflict. You decide to follow.

You spot a student holding another student against the wall.

People are watching.

The student being held against the wall has perfectly parted brown hair and glasses.

Misaki: SHINTARO!

The bully looks at her.

Misaki: Jiro is NOT the reason I broke up with you.

Shintaro: You LIE!

Shintaro: He must have told you something unflattering about me.

Misaki: Even if he did, it wouldn’t be untrue.

Shintaro: …!

Shintaro: What did you DO?!

Jiro: Nothing!

Shintaro: Answer me!

Shntaro raises his fist.

!!

You walk up and stop him by grabbing his fist before he can punch him.

Shintaro: Huh?

He violently turns to face you, making you let go of his arm.

Shintaro: What do you want?!

!!

You recognize him.

He looks like a younger version of the man who attacked your parents.

Shintaro: Well?! Say something!

Misaki: Enough!

Misaki: It’s stuff like this that caused me to break up with you.

Shintaro: Grrrr

Shintaro: FINE!

Shntaro walks off frustrated.

Misaki: Sorry about that…

1\. That guy’s your ex?

Misaki: Yeah. You can see why I’m not going out with him anymore.

2\. You used to date him?

Miaki: Yeah… I’d rather not talk about it right now.

3\. What an asshole.

Misaki: … Hehe. Yeah.

Misaki: Anyway, we should return to class.

The two of you walk back to your classroom.

On your way, you hear whispers about how surprised people are at you for stopping Shintaro.

Before you walk back in the classroom, Misaki stops you.

Misaki: So, is there anything else you need?

1\. So, those whispers…

2\. You heard them too, right?

Misaki: Oh. Ummmm, don’t worry about those for now.

Misaki: Just be yourself and try getting used to the school, OK?

You are confused, but decide not to push it for now.

The two of you enter class.

Afterschool:

You walk out of the classroom and all eyes are on you.

You feel uncomfortable.

Someone bumps into you from behind.

Misaki: Oof!

1\. Sorry.

Misaki: It’s OK.

2\. …

Misaki: Huh?

Misaki: Hey, are you alright?

Misaki notices all of the stares.

She grabs your hand.

MIsaki: Follow me.

She drags you through the halls.

Once it is just the two of you, she lets go of your hands.

Misaki: Sorry about that.

Misaki: I guess it is kind of a bigger shock than I thought.

Cheerful Boy: Yo, Misaki-san.

You turn and see a boy with short brown hair, wearing his gakura open as well, revealing a red-striped polo shirt.

Misaki: What do you want, Takeru-san?

Takeru: This is the transfer student, right? Seiji Kurokawa?

Takeru: I was kind of hoping to borrow him for the afternoon.

Misaki: He’s getting enough looks already. I don’t think we should make it worse.

Takeru: And hanging out with you will make it better?

Misaki: …

Takeru: I say he should embrace it.

Takeru: By meeting with the most unpopular club at school!

Misaki: You know that’s not a compliment, right?

Takeru: Heh heh, yeah.

Takeru: But it looks like he could use a friend.

Misaki: … *Sighs*

MIsaki: OK, fine.

Misaki: But if he gets bullied, then I’m blaming you.

Takeru: Wouldn't have it any other way.

Takeru: By the way, nice hair cut!

Misaki: …

Misaki: Th-thank you.

Takeru: Well, shall we go?

You look at Misaki.

Misaki: It’s fine. Rally.

You nod and walk off with Takeru.

Takeru: Oh yeah. My name’s Takeru. Takeru Ota.

Takeru: And, well, I already know your name.

You nod.

Takeru: Well then, let’s go.

Takeru takes you to a room.

It’s the room with the request box next to it.

You pause.

Takeru: Huh?

Takeru: Oh, did you hear about this place already?

You nod.

Takeru: Well, what did you hear?

1\. Not a lot of people like it.

Takeru: Well, that’s not news.

Takeru: I did call it the most unpopular club at school.

2\. Misaki likes it!

Takeru: She’s just being nice.

Takeru: She’s like that sometimes.

3\. Nothing.

Takeru: Hmmmmmmm.

Takeru: Well then, let’s make a good first impression.

Takeru: Let’s head in.

He opens the door and you both walk in.

It’s a small meeting room. Probably can’t hold more than 10 people comfortably.

Inside there’s only one other person. A girl with their black hair in a bun, glasses, and wearing her blazer open. They’re sitting on a stool practicing their guitar.

Takeru: Hey Haruka-chan, I brought someone with me today.

Haruka: Huh?

Haruka: Oh, it’s the transfer student.

Takeru: Mhm.

Haruka gets up from her stool.

Haruka: Well, if you need me, I’ll be in a different room.

Haruka: Practicing.

Haruka leaves the room.

Takeru: Don’t mind her, she’s just nervous.

Takeru: She has a concert coming up.

1\. The one this club’s putting on?

2\. Misaki told me about that.

Takeru: Huh.

Takeru: I’m kind of surprised.

Takeru: Does that mean I can count on you to attend?

You nod.

Takeru: Excellent.

Takeru: I’m sure Haruka would like that as well.

You look around.

Takeru: You’re probably wondering what this club is.

Takeru: This…

Takeru: Is the Dream Makers Club!

??

Takeru: Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t get it

Takeru: You saw that box outside, right?

Takeru: Basically, people put their dream on a piece of paper, put it in there, and we do our best to make those dreams come true.

Takeru: That’s the idea anyway.

Takeru: We don’t really get that many requests nowadays.

Takeru looks sad.

Takeru: We’ve gone down in popularity since Himari went missing.

Takeru: Oh right. You wouldn’t know about that.

Takeru: Himari was...is my girlfriend.

Takeru: She’s the one who started the club.

Takeru: People liked her, and as a result, they indulged her more on a club most people thought was silly.

Takru: They don’t like me as much.

Takeru: To the point where we’re about to get shut down.

You feel kind of bad for Takeru.

Takeru: But I’m not worried.

Takeru: I’m sure the concert will spark more interest in the club.

…

Takeru: You’re probably also wondering why people are looking at you for standing up to Shintaro.

Takeru: Basically, he kind of runs this school.

!!

Takeru: His parents are really wealthy..

Takeru: So, he kind of throws his weight around. Promising money and gifts in exchange for doing what he wants.

Takeru: Of course, not everyone thinks like that.

Takeru: But it can be hard to go against him.

Takeru: Especially if people don’t like you from the outset.

…

Takeru: So, what about you?

Takeru: I know you transferred here, but I don’t know why.

Takeru: Wanna fill me in?

!!

You feel uneasy about telling people about what happened.

But you feel like you can trust Takeru.

After all, he’s going through something similar.

You nod.

Haruka opened the door back up.

Takeru: Haruka?

Haruka walks back in.

Haruka: This is the quietest place in the school. I hope you don’t mind if I practice here.

Takeru: …

Takeru: No problem. Anything for you.

Takeru: Hey Seiji-san, why don’t we go get something to eat? My treat.

You and Takeru leave school.

On your way to a restaurant, you tell Takeru what happened.

You leave out the details about the Persona, the other dimension, and everything else.

Takeru: Woah!

Takeru places his hand on your shoulder.

Takeru: Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll recover. I have faith.

You smile. This is what you wanted. Not people feeling sorry for you.

Takeru seems to understand that.

You give an understanding nod.

Suddenly, the sword from the night your parents got attack manifests itself again in front of you.

Takeru: Hey! D-do you see that?

It seems like Takeru has noticed.

Takeru: What is that?

…

You grab a hold of it and swing it, opening another portal.

Takeru: WHAT?!

You look inside and see streets similar to this one, but they feel different.

Takeru looks in as well.

Takeru: Hey, let me see!

Takeru trips, pushing you both in.

Takeru: Gah!

The portal closes behind you.

Takeru: No WAIT!

You and Takeru look around.

Takeru: What is this place?

You two walk around.

Takeru: It looks like where we just were. But it feels different somehow.

Takeru: If I remember, you grabbed the sword that mysteriously appeared, and cut a hole through the air, and we entered through that.

Takeru: Do you think you can cut a hole for us to get out?

You look at the sword in your hand.

You try swinging, but nothing happens.

Takeru: So, we’re stuck here.

Takeru: Great…

Takeru: Well, let’s keep exploring. I’m sure we’ll find a way out.

The two of you explore the other dimension for a little bit.

Suddenly, shadows come up and attack you.

Takeru: WOAH!

You prepare yourself for combat and fight the shadows off.

Once you defeat the shadows, you look over at Takeru.

Takeru: Dude…

Takeru: What was that?

Takeru: Those creatures suddenly attacked us.

Takeru: And you could fight them off.

TAkeru: And what was that thing you had with you?

Takeru: Persona?

You feel like you have to explain everything to him.

Before you do, another shadow attacks.

You prepare yourself, but they are defeated.

You look and see that the person that defeated them was that mysterious kid who was there with you the night of the attack.

Takeru: Woah! Who are you?

Student?: ...I am a creation of this world.

Takeru: A creation? Wait, does that you’re you’re one of those things that attacked us?

Student?: ...Yes and no.

Student?: It’s complicated.

Student?: I was, but my master helped me control my darkest urges.

Takeru: Darkest urges?

Student? Nods.

Student?: The creatures you saw are called shadows.

Student?: These Shadows exist in the human unconscious

Student?: They are beings that represent human emotion and beliefs.

Student?: Because of this, they are volatile.

Takeru: ...Huh.

Takeru: I think I get it.

Takeru: So, who’s this master of yours? And why are we here?

Student?: I do not know why you are here, confused happy boy.

Takeru: The name is Takeru, but go on...

Student?: But he’s here because my master selected him to be his champion.

Student?: And I am to aid him.

Takeru looks at you.

You have no choice in this moment.

You fill him in on everything.

Takeru: …

Takeru: I’ve gotta say, this is hard to believe.

Takeru: But we’re here. I can’t deny that, even if I wanted to.

Takeru: Just so you know, I have your back.

You smile nervously.

Takeru turns back to Student?

Takeru: So, you got a name?

Student?: Slasher.

Takeru: Slasher?

Slasher: Yeah. That’s what those guys in blue called me, right?

You remember that one of the police officers referred to him as the slasher.

But that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

He looks pleased with himself.

You decided to let him have it.

Slasher: Anyway, let’s go.

Takeru: Huh? Go where?

Slasher: I’ll explain on the way.

The three of you start walking.

Slasher: My master told you that your enemy was given a dangerous power, correct?  
You nod.

Slasher: Well, what that power is is the power to change the future.

Takeru: Hold on, what?

Takeru: How?!

Slasher: Remember when I said that shadows exist in the human unconscious?

Slasher: Well, this place is basically that.

Slasher: The human unconscious.

Takeru: I see…

Takru: Wait, WHAT?!

Slasher: You alright?

Takeru: I think so…

Takeru: This is just a lot to process.

Slasher nods.

Slasher: So, as I was saying, since this place is basically the collective unconscious, this world reflects the present.

Slasher: But your opponent has been given the ability to mold the present into the future he desires. And it will come true if he isn’t stopped.

Takeru: I see. So, how do we stop it?

Slasher: Well, we find his dark distortions and destroy them.

Takeru: ...Dark distortion?

Slasher nods.

Takeru: What is that?

Slasher: We’re coming up on one right here.

You see a floating black cube.

Slasher slices it in half.

Slasher: Like that.

Takeru: That’s it? That seems kind of easy.

Slasher: Don’t be fooled!

Slasher: There’s shadows to deal with at every turn.

Slasher: Plus, there are a lot of these.

Slasher: I've been dealing with these for a month, and I haven't gotten to most of them yet.

Takeru: Still, if we can get to them all, we’ll save the day, right?

Condescending Man: Hahahahahahahaha!

The three of you turn to meet his gaze.

Condescending Man: Unfortunately, not all of them are this simple to destroy.

Condescending Man: These are just leftover bits.

Condescending Man: Pieces of the future that grow from the futures I’m actually molding.

Slasher: What?

Condescending Man: Do you really think you’ve been doing something?

Condescending Man: Man, you ARE nothing but a stupid shadow!

Condescending Man: Come on. Join me!

Slasher: Grrrrrrr.

1\. Are you Shintaro?

2\. You’re Shintaro, aren’t you?

3\. SHINTARO!

Takeru: What?! Shintaro?!

Condescending Man: Heh.

Condescending Man: Yeah, that’s me.

Shadow Shintaro: Or rather, his future self.

Takeru: What?!

Shadow Shintaro: I am the Shintaro that will rule this country on day.

Shadow Shintaro: No. I will rule the WORLD!

Shadow Shintaro: With this power, nothing can stop me!

Shadow Shintaro: So, you should just give up.

1\. Never!

2\. No chance!

3\. *Blow Raspberry*

Takeru: What he said!

Slasher: Yeah!

Shadow Shintaro: Hm.

Shadow Shintaro: Very well.

Shadow Shintaro rushed the three of you.

Slasher blocks the attack, but it’s clear that Shadow Shintaro has more strength.

You try to help him, but an army of shadows show up, and you have to defend yourself and Takeru.

Slasher is struggling to keep Shadow Shintaro at bay.

Shadow Shintaro: I understand why those two wouldn’t want to join my cause.

Shadow Shintaro: But you? That is a curiosity.

Shadow Shintaro: You’re nothing more than a shadow: A miserable creature of this world.

Shadow Shintaro: All of your other shadow brethren are on my side.

Shadow Shintaro: Why don’t you join your friends and become the monster that you are!

Slasher: I’m...not…

Shadow Shintaro: Not what? A shadow?

Shadow Shintaro: Hate to break it to you, but that’s what you are. And that’s all you’ll ever be!

Slasher: No!

“You’re not just another creature.”

Slasher: Gah!

“You aren’t a monster that acts on impulse.”

“You're special.”

“You have a purpose!”

“You’re not going to let others judge you, just because of what you are on the outside?”

Slasher: NO!

“Of course not.”

"I am though. Thou art I."

“The call my name, and my power shall be yours.”

A surge of energy pushes Shadow Shintaro back.

A blueprint appears in front of Slasher. He grabs it, unfurls it, and places his hand on it.

Slasher: QUASIMODO!

A burst of energy fills the area.

Once it settles, Slasher’s Persona, Quasimodo, is standing behind him.

He is portrayed as a man with an ugly face, hunched back, messy orange hair, a dark green shirt with light grim trim in the shape of a castle, red and yellow plaid pants, and brown jester shoes.

Slasher and Quasimodo help you fight the shadows until there are none left.

You then turn to Shadow Shintaro.

Shadow Shintaro: Tch.

Shadow Shintaro: You have gained more power, but I’ll still win in the end!

Shadow Shintaro leaves.

You go to rush him, but Takeru falls.

You aid him.

Takeru: It’s OK. Go and get him.

Slasher: Hold on!

Slasher: It wouldn’t be good to leave you behind.

Slasher: We can get him later.

Takeru: Are you sure?

You nod.

Takeru: OK.

You all catch your breath for a brief moment.

Takeru: Well then shall we continue?

You shake your head.

Slasher: He’s right. You both look exhausted.

Slasher: It's better to rest up.

Takeru: Right.

Takeru: But, how do we get out of here?

You swing your sword again and a portal opens.

Takeru: Oh, NOW it works.

Takeru: Well, better late than never, I suppose.

Takeru: Anyway, let’s go.

You and Takeru are about to leave when you notice Slasher not coming with.

Takeru: Aren’t you coming?

Slasher: …

Slasher: I’ll be alright over here for now.

Slasher: After all, I’m from here.

You and Takeru nod understandingly.

The two of you return to the real world.

Takeru: Boy, THAT was something!

Takeru: You still up for grabbing something to eat?

Takeru: I’m more hungry than ever.

You and Takeru go to a ramen shop and share dinner together.

Once you’re done, you say goodbye and head home.

Once there, you head to your room, tired from everything that’s happened today.

You fall asleep almost immediately.

You wake up in the Velvet Room.

Igor: Welcome.

Igor: It has been a while.

Igor: But now you understand the threat to the world.

You nod.

Igor: Good.

Igor: I assume we can count on you to stop it.

Igor: However, no one gets anywhere alone.

Igor: You’re going to need some assistance.

1\. Assistance from you and Henry?

2\. Assistance from Takeru and Slasher?

Igor: Indeed.

Igor: However, you’re going to need assistance from more than just those you’ve met thus far.

Igor: Allow me to explain how we will be of assistance to you.

Igor: You’re familiar with your Persona, correct?

Igor: Others who join you on your journey may also awaken to their Persona.

Igor: However, you are different.

Igor: You possess the ability of the Wild Card.

Igor: This means you can carry multiple Personas within you.

!!

Igor: You can gain more Personas by fighting shadows.

Igor: You can also fuse Personas to become even stronger Personas.

Igor: This is where we come in.

Igor: By bringing me Personas, I can fuse them together.

Igor: The way I do it is simple.

Igor: Your Personas come in the form of blueprints, correct?

Igor: I take the different pieces of each Persona to create a new blueprint.

Igor: Simple as that.

Igor: Henry here manages the different Personas you have held.

Igor: As well as something else.

Igor: Right Henry?

Henry: Right. Uhhh, yes sir!

Henry: Follow me.

Henry walks up to the window of the Velvet room.

You follow him and look out.

You see a city landscape that is changing every second.

Henry: This is what the future is supposed to look like.

??

Henry: Changing every second, based on what people do or do not do.

Henry: You are aware that your enemy is trying to set the future in stone.

Henry: If that were to happen, it would spell disaster for humanity.

Henry: This landscape would disappear.

!!

Henry: Parts of it already are.

Henry: I can tell you which part has disappeared.

Henry: However, you have to tell me something about what you are looking for.

Henry: It is a big landscape. As much as I can manage it, I would need help in locating what you are looking for specifically.

Henry: When you know that, you’ll be able to stop this madman from changing the future.

Henry: However, changing the future to your whim isn’t always bad.

!!

Henry: By fusing Personas, you will be changing this landscape.

Henry: This landscape is supposed to change though.

Henry: So please, use our services as much as you like.

The two of you return to the table.

Igor: There is one other thing.

Igor: The Personas you fuse in here grow stronger based on the bonds you make throughout your journey.

Igor: Preventing tragedy is important, but you can’t do that alone.

Igor: You must rely on the strength of others to help you win this battle.

You remember that you share a bond with Romulus, the being that put you up to all of this.

Igor: Indeed.

Igor: Different Personas fall under the different Arcana that symbolize your bonds.

Igor: However, there aren’t many Personas of The World, and all of them are far too powerful for you to use anyway.

Igor: You must form many different bonds to gain power.

Igor: These bonds cannot be superficial, however.

Igor: If you form a bond just for the sake of forming one, your power will not grow.

Igor: Only a true bond can bring you closer to your goal.

Igor: Do you understand?

You nod.

Igor: Good.

Igor: So long as you continue in your journey, we will continue to serve you.

Igor: For now, you shall return to your world, and rest.

Igor: Farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I don't need to explain who Quasimodo is. But just in case, he is the main character of The Hunchback of Notre-Dame. Because of his deformities, he is seen as a monster by many, but he actually has a gentle soul. He falls in love with a woman named Esmeralda, but so is his adoptive father, Frollo. Frollo tries to have Esmerelda arrested, but Quasimodo save her. However, in the book Frollo manages to kill Esmerelda. Quasimodo kills Frollo, and then finds Emsereld's body and holds it until he dies. The Disney Movie is a lot different.
> 
> Also, I was planning on doing this last time, but I got so caught up in everything that I kind of forgot, so here are the affinity stats for both Oishi and Quasimodo.
> 
> Oishi-Affinity: Light  
> Weak: Dark  
> Strong: Ice  
> Null: Light
> 
> Quasimodo-Affinity: Fire  
> Weak: Ice  
> Strong: Fire


	3. Truth of the Matter (April 13)

April 13:

Morning:

You are walking to your class.

Shintaro: HEY!

You turn around to see Shintaro glaring at you.

You notice that a crowd of people has gathered around and are looking at the two of you.

Shintaro: Look.

Shintaro: I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot yesterday.

Shintaro: But I know we both don’t want that.

Shintaro: Yesterday was a bit of a fluke. I don’t normally do things like that.

You hear some uncertain murmurs from the crowd.

Shintaro: I’m sure we can be great friends.

Shintaro: So, what do you say?

…

Even if he wasn’t the enemy you’ve been tasked to defeat, his conduct yesterday doesn’t make him seem like the kind of person you want to befriend.

Plus, from what you’ve heard from Takeru, he seems to be only in it for himself.

You shake your head.

Shintaro: What?

Shintaro: But I just told you I wasn’t myself yesterday.

Shintaro: You understand?

1\. I dunno about that...

2\. So, you’re not yourself today either?

3\. You were more yourself than you think.

Shintaro: What?

The murmurs from the other students grow louder.

They seem to be impressed with your courage.

Shintaro: You sayin’ I’M the asshole?!

Shintaro: All I’m trying to do is be your friend,

Shintaro: It seems like you need it.

Shintaro: I heard you actually went and visited the Dream Makers club.

Shintaro: Only losers go there.

Shintaro: After all, any actual dream I can make come true on my own.

Shintaro: And anything else is nothing more than a fairy tale.

Shintaro: So, one last time. I’m offering you an olive branch.

Shintaro: We can be friends.

He reaches out his hand.

You look at him with determination and knock his hand away.

The crowd gasps and there is some chatter about you. Some of it positive.

Shintaro: WHAT?

Shintaro seems to notice some members of the crowd turning against him.

Shintaro: Grrrrrrrrr.

Shintaro: FINE!

Shintaro: You think I’m an asshole?!

Shintaro: Be that way then!

Shintaro: We could have had something!

The crowd starts talking about how they aren’t used to seeing Shintaro like this, and their reaction to such an event, mostly to the chagrin of Shintaro.

Shintaro: Hm. Well, if that’s the case, why don’t you join that stupid club for babies then?

1\. Maybe I will.

2\. That sounds nice.

3\. I’m already a member.

Shintaro: Grrrrrrr.

Shintaro: FINE!

Shintaro: But know this!

Shintaro: You’ve made an enemy today!

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Jester Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Jester-Shintaro Kurata: Rank 1

Shintaro walks away angrily.

Everyone looks at you in awe.

You decide to head to class.

After School:

Takeru runs up to you once you walk out of the room.

Takeru: Yo. I heard what happened.

Takeru: Everyone in my class wouldn’t stop talking about it.

Takeru: So, you told off Shintaro in front of everyone.

1\. Well, not everyone…

2\. I didn’t do much talking…

3\. Yeah!

Takeru: I’m impressed.

Takeru: Though, then again, after everything that happened yesterday, I doubt you’d accept his offer.

Takeru: Still, I heard some other good news from it.

?!

Takeru: Word is, you’re joining the Dream Makers club!

Takeru: Come on! Let’s get you initiated!

Takeru drags you to the Dream Makers club room.

Takeru: Haruka! Guess what?!

Takeru: We have a new member!

Haruka: New member?

Haruka: Wait, the transfer student?!

Takeru: Um, yeah.

Takeru: Didn’t you hear all the commotion about him today?

Haruka: Not really…

Haruka: I’ve been kind of focusing on the concert.

Haruka: Wait, does that mean we don’t need to do the concert?

Takeru: Huh?

Haruka: Well, it’s just we were only doing the concert to try and get more recruits.

Haruka: Since we’ve gotten a new member, Rin-sama will let us continue.

Takeru: Oh.

Takeru: You’re right.

Takeru: Still, I think we should do it. We’re riding high after all right now.

Haruka: …

Takeru: Do you not want to do it Haruka-san?

Haruka: !!

Haruka: No! I’ll do it!

Haruka: (sigh)

Haruka: So, are we initiating him or not?

Takeru: Huh?

Takeru: Oh, yeah! Of Course!

Takeru: Alright! Let’s get started.

Takeru and Haruka gathered some party supplies.

They popped some poppers and welcomed you to the club.

Haruka: Welcome to the club!

Takeru: Welcome Seiji!

You have been welcomed to the Dream Makers club!

Takeru: Alright! What should we do now?

Haruka: Well, I actually should start practicing more.

Takeru: Oh yeah, Well, good luck with that.

Haruka: Thanks.

Haruka is about to leave.

Haruka: Oh, and thanks again for joining.

Haruka left.

Takeru: Well, it’s sad that we can’t take all day to celebrate a new member,

Takeru: But it allows us to talk about yesterday in greater detail.

You nod.

Takeru: So, that world we saw yesterday.

Takeru: That was an alternate dimension.

Takeru: And somehow Shintaro can control that alternate dimension to change the future.

Takeru: And this other guy was there to help us who originated from that world?

Takeru: Ugh, this is a lot to comprehend.

1\. I think it’s pretty easy.

Takeru: I guess I should be more like you.

Takeru: You stood up to Shintaro, and you’re understanding this better than I could.

2\. Imagine how I feel.

Takeru: Oh yeah. He attacked your parents from that world, didn’t he.

Takeru: I shouldn’t complain too much. You were more forced in than I was.

3\. I just roll with it.

Takeru: You know, that’s not a bad way of looking at it.

Takeru: Why all of this is happening is irrelevant. What matters is it’s happening!

Takeru: So, what do we do about it?

Takeru: How do I get one of those “Persona” things?

?!

Takeru: Well, if we’re going to stop Shintaro, it’d be better if we had more people. Strength in numbers after all.

Takeru: And I doubt anyone else would believe either of us about this.

Takeru: I mean, it’s unbelievable!

Takeru: Plus, if I said anything, people would discount it on the spot.

The announcement system comes on.

Announcer: Attention! Will Takeru Ota please come to the faculty office?! You have a phone call.

Takeru: Huh. Sounds like I’m needed elsewhere.

Takeru: Would you mind holding down the fort?

Takeru: I mean, not that there’s much to hold down. But I usually like sticking around just in case.

You nod.

Takeru leaves.

You decide to look around a little bit.

The room itself is nothing special.

You find a photo of Takeru and a girl that isn’t Haruka standing in front of the door.

This other person has wavy peach-colored shoulder-length hair with a blue hairpin, green eyes, and an energetic smile.

You think this is probably Himari.

They look lovely together.

*Knock Knock*

You look at the door.

You guess something did happen.

You open the door and to your shock and horror, it’s Shintaro.

Shintaro: Hm.

Shintaro: I didn’t expect you to actually join this rinky-dink club.

Shintaro: I guess you’re just that determined to oppose me, huh.

Shintaro walks in.

Shintaro: For the record, I think we could have been good friends.

??

Shintaro: But then you had to go and ruin everything.

1\. Are you sure it’s my fault?

2\. Don’t you think you had a part in this?

3\. Do you blame anyone but yourself?

Shintaro: So, it’s my fault, huh.

Shintaro: Well, I guess I can’t blame you for thinking like that.

Shintaro: Considering what that other me did to your parents.

?!

Shintaro: I’m assuming you’re aware of this.

Shintaro: But I’ve been tasked with saving the world.

Shintaro: And you’ve been tasked with stopping me.

Shintaro: That makes YOU the bad guy.

1\. I’m saving the world.

2\. That’s not what I was told.

3\. Really? Because YOU seem like the bad guy.

Shintaro: Heh.

Shintaro: Remus told me you might think that.

Shintaro: But if I don’t win, then this Nyarlathotep will!

Shintaro: So just stay out of my way! Got it?!

1\. He’s lying to you!

2\. Can’t you see you’re being deceived?!

Shintaro: You still don’t get it.

Shintaro: Only I can protect humanity!

Shintaro: Anyone who stands in my way might as well be working for Nyarlathotep!

Shintaro: I don’t care what Romulus tells you!

Shintaro: This is your last chance. Give this all up!

Shintaro: We can be friends.

Shintaro: You can get whatever you want. I have all sorts of connections.

Shintaro: Heck, I’ll even let you help me save the world.

Shintaro: What do you say?

1\. No.

2\. No way!

3\. *Blow raspberry*

Shintaro: So, it’s gonna be like that, isn’t it?

Shintaro: Well, no matter. It’s not like you can win anyway.

Shintaro: After all, I’ve captured your new friend!

!!

Shintaro: You don’t think my future self is the only person aiding me, do you?

Shintaro: I have a platoon helping me.

Shintaro: Fake a call for him to lure him away from you, and then BAM! He’s captured.

Shintaro: Once that’s done, my platoon throws him into the future.

Shintaro: Well, the future as I see it.

Shintaro: Which for Takeru isn’t much.

Shintaro: Good luck saving him though.

1\. Why Takeru?

2\. Why not capture me?

Shintaro: Simple.

Shintaro: You’ve awakened to your Persona, or whatever already.

Shintaro: I can’t change your future because you already have the power to change it back.

Shintaro: So I’ll just work on taking out those who are close to you.

You grimace at him.

Shintaro: Go to the police if you want! It’s not like they’ll believe you or anything.

…

He’s right.

You have no choice but to save Takeru yourself.

1\. Where is he?

2\. How do I save him?

Shintaro: He should already be in that other world.

Shintaro: But I’m not telling you where.

Shintaro: You can try and stop me, but I’m not just going to let you prevent me from saving the world!

You feel like you have a better understanding of Shintaro.

Jester-Shintaro Kurata: Rank 2

You rush out of the school.

You head into the city.

You look around to make sure no one is looking.

Before you can summon your sword, you feel something.

You turn to see a strange blue door.

Curious, you walk in.

You see that it’s the Velvet Room.

Igor: Welcome. To the Velvet Room.

Henry: I told you, didn’t I?

Henry: I can tell you how the future is altered.

Henry: That would help you find your friend, right?

You think about what Shintaro said.

Shintaro: Once that’s done, my platoon throws him into the future.

Shintaro: Well, the future as I see it.

You look at Henry and nod.

Henry: So, what can you tell me about this future.

You think back again.

Shintaro: Which for Takeru isn’t much.

You explain to Henry that it’s not very much.

Henry: Very well. I shall look.

He walks to the window.

Henry: There are a lot of small things missing, but I doubt that’s what he meant.

Henry: !!

Henry: I think I found it!

Henry: It’s a little shop in an alley!

You look towards where Henry is pointing and figure out the location.

You thank Henry.

Igor: Before you go, just know that you will have access to our services whenever you need it.

Igor: Just find a door similar to the one you entered, and you’ll return to the Velvet Room.

You thank Igor.

Igor: No need to thank me.

Henry: But sir!

Igor: If I recall, you have a friend that needs rescuing, correct?

Henry: !!

Henry: Yes! Go save your friend!

You nod and leave the Velvet Room.

You have a little trouble navigating the area, but with some determination and help from the locals, you find where you’re supposed to go.

You summon your sword and cut a hole in the air to travel through dimensions.

Meanwhile, Takeru wakes up in a small pawn shop.

Takeru: Ugh.

Takeru: What happened?

Takeru gets up and looks around.

He sees a man in a red button-up shirt.

Takeru: Wha-What is this?!

Guy Behind the Counter: Hm?

You arrive in the other dimension.

Slasher: HEY!

Slahser: What are you doing here?

Slasher: And you’re alone this time?

Slasher: Where’s Takeru?

You explain to him what happened.

Slasher: WHAT?!

Slasher: And you say it’s in an ally?

Slasher: C’mon, let’s go!

Back at the pawn shop.

Takeru: Wh-You’re me?!

Guy behind the Counter: …

Shadow Takeru: Yeah.

Takeru: What’s going on?!

Shadow Takeru: …

Shadow Takeru: This is our future.

Takeru: !!

Shadow Takeru: Well, our future as seen by Shintaro.

Takeru: That bastard!

Takeru: How does he do it?

Shadow Takeru: Follow me.

Shadow Takeru takes Takeru behind the counter. Takeru sees a big black square.

Takeru: Woah!

Shadow Takeru: Shintaro plants these things around this other dimension.

Shadow Takeru: The stronger his belief in what the future holds, the bigger they become, and the more the surrounding area changes.

Takeru: I see…

*BANG*

Shadow Takeru: Huh?

The two Takerus look at the front of the store.

You and Slasher have broken in.

Slasher: Takeru!

Takeru: Huh?

Takeru: Oh, hey Slasher.

Slasher: Huh?

Slasher walks up and punches Takeru in the arm.

Takeru: OW!

Slahser: MAN! I thought you were in danger!

Takeru: Woah! Calm down.

Takeru: I-I guess I was kidnapped.

Takeru: But nothing bad has happened thus far.

Shadow Takeru: Kidnapped, huh?

Shadow Takeru: Heh.

Shadow Takeru: He does that sometimes.

Takeru: What?!

Shadow Takeru: Shintaro. He kidnaps people who are likely to rebel against his future,

Shadow Takeru: And tries to convince them otherwise with what they see.

Shadow Takeru: Though, I doubt you like what you see.

Takeru: No fooling.

Shadow Takeru: Still, I’ll ask you to conform with his vision of the future.

Takeru: What?!

Shadow Takeru: *sigh*

Shadow Takeru: Look, I don’t like it either.

Shadow Takeru: But after seeing what Shintaro can do, I doubt anyone can stop him.

Shadow Takeru: So it’s better to just step in line.

Takeru: Grrr.

Takeru: What is with you?!

Takeru: Why are you giving up so easily?!

Shadow Takeru: Hmmm.

Shadow Takeru: Ever since Himari went missing, my life has been nothing but trouble.

Shadow Takeru: Nobody likes me. Everybody leaves me.

Shadow Takeru: I had to take up this place because it’s the only place that would hire me.

Takeru: N-no…

Takeru: I CAN’T GIVE UP!

Takeru: That’s right.

Takeru: I have Seiji now.

Takeru: We can do anything together!

Shadow Takeru: Heh.

Shadow Takeru: Suit yourself.

Shadow Takeru: But you’ll only get yourself killed.

A powerful shadow appears.

Shadow Takeru: Told ya.

You and Slasher ready your stances.

Takeru: …

Takeru: Hmm.

Takeru: Here I am, talking about how I could do anything with my new friend.

Takeru: But look at that.

Takeru: He’s doing everything for me.

Takeru: I guess I am just useless after all.

“Useless? There’s no such thing!”

Takeru starts freaking out.

“Everything has a purpose.”

“Yours is just a little different.”

You and Slasher look at him.

“So what if you’re more childish than most?”

“If growing up means being miserable,”

“Then why not be childish?”

“After all, if that’s what it takes to make dreams come true,”

“Then so be it!”

Takeru: You’re right!

Takeru: Why focus on not being me?

Takeru: When being me is the best thing I can do!

“Excellent!”

“I am thou. Thou art I.”

“Call upon my name, and my power shall be yours!”

Takeru: Heh.

A surge of energy flows around Takeru.

A bo staff materializes in his hand.

A blueprint materializes in front of him.

He grabs it, unfurls it, and places his hand on it.

Takeru: PETER PAN!

A burst of energy fills the place.

Shadow Takeru: What the…?

Once it settles, Takeru’s Persona, Peter Pan, stands behind him.

He has long hair with curls, a leaf mask with his eyes peering through, a light green leotard with dark green gloves and boots. The mask, gloves, and boots are tied up with orange string.

Takeru joins you in the fight against the strong looking shadow.

With his help, you defeat it easily.

Takeru: Alright!

Shadow Takeru: …

Shadow Takeru: Heh.

Shadow Takeru: I guess you can do it after all.

Takeru: Huh?

Shadow Takeru: Stand up to Shintaro, I mean.

Slasher: Of course we can!

Shadow Takeru: It’s going to be a long road.

Shadow Takeru: But I believe in you now.

Shadow Takeru: All you have left to do for now though is destroy the distortion.

Shadow Takeru walks behind the counter.

You all follow.

Shadow Takeru: Destroy this, and our future shall change.

Slasher: WOAH! That’s huge!

Shadow Takeru: Really?

Shadow Takeru: Because there are bigger distortions than this out there.

Shadow Takeru: Well, I’m sure that you’ll have no problem destroying it, or them.

Takeru: Right!

Takeru: Ready?!

You and Slasher nod.

The three of you team up to break the distortion.

Shadow Takeru: Heh.

The scenery starts fading away around you.

Shadow Takeru: Goodbye.

Shadow Takeru: And good luck.

The pawn shop and Shadow Takeru are gone.

Suddenly, you’re in an alley.

Slasher: Huh?

Takeru is breathing heavily.

Takeru: Hey.

Takeru: Thanks.

You smile at Takeru.

Slasher: So, what did that shadow version of yourself say?

Takeru: Oh, well…

Takeru: He said the stronger the distortion of Shintaro’s, the bigger those cube things are, and the more the surrounding area changes with it.

Slasher: Huh.

Slasher: So, those little distortions don’t mean a thing, huh?

Takeru: Well, I wouldn’t put it like that.

Takeru: There’s still distortions after all. Getting rid of them would be helpful.

Takeru: And who knows? It might help us find those bigger ones my shadow was talking about.

Slasher: …

Slasher: Yeah!

Slasher: We can do it!

Takeru: That sure was a quick turnaround.

Takeru: Still, we should save it for later.

Slasher: Huh?

Takeru: I’m exhausted.

Takeru: Between getting kidnapped and my Persona awakening, I don’t have a lot left in me.

Takeru: You mind if we put this off for a bit? While I get my strength back.

Slasher: …

Slasher: Sure.

Slasher: Just come back soon, OK?

You and Takeru nod.

Takeru: Well then, shall we head back?

You and Takeru leave the other dimension.

Takeru: Say, you mind going out again?

Takeru: I wanna talk to you.

You agree and head out with Takeru.

You’re at a ramen shop with Takeru.

Takeru: I’ve gotta thank you for everything.

??

Takeru: I know I kind of forced the whole Dream Makers club thing on you.

Takeru: I’m glad you’ve stuck around though.

Takeru: And you came to rescue me when I got taken to that other world.

Takeru: Granted, you’re the only one that could…

Takeru: but I think you’re the only one that would as well.

Takeru: My shadow self told me that everyone had given up on me.

Takeru: I started to believe that.

Takeru: But when you came to rescue me, I felt glad.

Takeru: I knew then that you’re the kind of person who I could trust.

Takeru: Who will always be in my corner no matter what.

Takeru: And I want to be that kind of person with you.

Takeru: I wanna be someone you can trust, no matter what!

Takeru: What do you say?

Takeru reaches out his hand.

You reach back and shake it.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Magician Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Magician-Takeru Ota: Rank 1

Ability: Fiery Bond-Small chance to start battles with Attack Up.

Takeru: So, now that the three of us have our Personas, we should be able to start dealing with those distortion things on a regular basis, right?

Takeru: Before we do that though, we should make the proper preparations.

Takeru: Every time we’ve been there, I always end up feeling completely exhausted after a little while.

Takeru: Plus, while we have those weapons that appear, I think we could be even more powerful with actual weapons.

Takeru: I have a few ideas on how to remedy those problems.

1\. Really?

Takeru: Yeah. You just leave it to me.

2\. What are they?

Takeru: I’ll show you later.

3\. Let’s go now!

Takeru: Let’s wait until tomorrow. I’m still exhausted.

Takeru: So, let’s meet at the club room tomorrow, OK?

You nod.

Takeru: Alright then, it’s settled!

The two of you return home for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though some of them might not need it, I think it's only fair to explain the story Personas a little bit, so here we go. Peter Pan is the titular character of the book Peter Pan. He is a resident of Neverland, a mystical land full of many different places where people never grow old, and since he's a kid he remains a kid. In the book, he brings a girl named Wendy Darling to Neverland because she wants to not grow up. However, after seeing what that means, Wendy decides to return to her home, while Peter remains in Neverland because he is content/afraid of growing up. In the books, it is said that all of Wendy's descendants all visit Neverland and Peter.
> 
> As for Stats  
> Peter Pan-Affinity: Wind  
> Weak: Electric  
> Strong: Wind
> 
> Yes, I know this make him another Magician Party member with the Wind affinity, but I think it works for Peter Pan, OK?!
> 
> Jester is going to be automatic like World is. I went back and forth between Jester and Hunger for Shintaro, but I landed on Jester because he and Seiji are similarly put into the position of saving the world. It's just the two of them are doing it differently.
> 
> As for why Magician 1 gives that benefit, well, I kind of want all Party Members to start off with a unique benefit that they can level up as well as the usual Party Member benefits. I was trying to think of what Takeru's could be, and this was the least OP one I could think of.


	4. Readying for Battle (April 14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that trips me up being American writing a story that takes place in honorifics and just how people address people in general. I sort of have a guide, but it kind of feels unnatural at a point because I just don't talk that way. That's not a dis on anyone that does, I just don't because it's not part of my culture. This is why professional writers have editors. Quality is important, but so is consistency. All this to say, I'm trying my best, but no promises.

April 14: 

Early Morning:

You’re about to leave for school.

Kenta: Hey!

You turn to him.

Kenta: It might be hard for you to do stuff without money.

Kenta: Rumor has it, there are some part-time jobs opening up soon.

Kenta: But until then, here.

Kenta gave you some money.

Kenta: Spend it wisely ya hear?

Kenta: Because this is all I’m giving you for now.

You nod and leave for school.

Morning:

On the way to school, you overhear people talking.

Student 1: I can’t believe that the transfer student stood up to Shintaro.

Student 2: I know, right?! That’s incredible.

Student 2: Do you think he knows?

Student 1: I’ll say. Shintaro explained everything well enough.

Student 1: I guess he had no intention of being Shintaro’s friend.

Student 2: Woah! That’s crazy!

Student 2: I know I couldn’t say no when Shintaro asks something.

Student 2: Then again, it was really brave.

Student 1: Totally.

Student 1: I don’t know how many other people would be willing to do that.

Student 2: Well, I can think of some.

Student 2: But Shintaro could back them into a corner and win them over eventually.

Student 1: I guess he can’t exactly do that with the transfer student.

Student 2: I guess you’re right!

Student 2: Maybe he can challenge Shintaro and make some changes around here!

Student 1: Let’s not get too carried away.

Student 1: Though I would like that…

After School:

You walk out of your classroom.

Takeru walks up to meet you.

Takeru: Alright, you ready?!

Misaki: HEY!

Misaki walks up to the two of you.

Misaki: What did I tell you?!

Takeru: Huh?

Takeru: You said if Seiji here got bullied, then you would blame me, right?

Misaki: Yeah!

Misaki: So, why did you force him into your club?!

Takeru: Woah! Slow down.

Takeru: He came on his own volition.

Misaki: …?

Misaki: Is this true?

You nod.

Misaki: Oh…

Takeru: It’s alright, really.

Misaki: *sighs*

Misaki: I’m just worried.

Misaki: You know how persistent Shintaro can be.

Takeru: Yeah, he can be hot-headed.

Takeru: But I think this guy can handle it.

Takeru: He’s a lot stronger than you think.

Misaki looks at you.

You give her a thumbs up to reassure her.

Misaki: *Giggles* OK then.

Misaki: Just be careful though.

Misaki walks off.

Takeru: Well then, shall we?

You two head off to the Dream Makers club room.

Meanwhile:

Haruka is also walking toward the club room.

Excited Student: Hey Haruka!

Haruka: Oh, hey Shin-san.

Shin: You’re putting on a concert soon, right?!

Haruka: Oh. Y-yeah.

Haruka: Are you coming?

Shin: Totally!

Haruka: That’s great to hear.

Shin: I can’t wait to see it!

Shin: The birth of an idol!

Haruka: O-Oh…

Haruka: I’m...I’m doing something different.

Shin: What?!

Shin: But you’d make such a good idol!

Shin: You’re sister is great as an idol.

Haruka: And I’m glad for her.

Haruka: But I want to do my own thing.

Shin: You know, a lot of people are expecting you to put on an idol show.

Shin: If you do something else, you’re going to disappoint those people.

Haruka: …

Haruka: I’ve gotta go practice.

Haruka: Later Shin-san.

Haruka leaves.

At the Dream Makers Club room:

You and Takeru are standing around.

Takeru: Huh. I thought Haruka would be here by now.

Takeru: I just wanted to check on her and say she can use this room for the afternoon.

Haruka opens the door and walks in, looking a bit out of it.

Takeru: Oh. Hey Haruka-san. We were just talking about you.

Takeru: ??

Takeru: Are you alright?

Haruka: Yeah. I’m fine.

Haruka: I’m just a little nervous about the concert is all.

Takeru: Oh.

Takeru: Wanna talk about it?

Haruka: I’d rather just practice.

Haruka: So, is it OK if I ask you two to leave?

Takeru: It’s cool.

Takeru: Really, the only reason we stopped by is to let you know the room is all yours today.

Haruka: Oh.

Haruka: OK.

Takeru: If you need anything,you have my number.

Takeru: Oh, and you should also probably get Seiji’s number as well. In case I’m unavailable.

Haruka: Oh? Oh yeah…

You exchange phone numbers with everyone.

Takeru: Alright, now that that’s settled, let’s go!

You and Takeru are about to leave.

Haruka: Wait, go where?

You and Takeru look at Haruka nervously.

Takeru: Well, uh…

Takeru: We’re out to fulfill a request, see?

Haruka: A request?

Haruka: I don’t remember any request.

Takeru: Well, it came in after you left yesterday.

Takeru: It’s a really simple one. I’m taking the new guy to basically show him the ropes.

Haruka: …

Haruka: Alright, I guess.

Haruka: Make that dream come true!

Takeru: Ha ha, you know it!

Takeru: Well, seeya!

You and Takeru leave.

Takeru: That was close.

Takeru: I bet if she wasn’t so focused on the concert, she might have seen through that.

Takeru: Anyway, let’s get prepared.

Takeru: First, let’s do something about our stamina.

Takeru: I know just the person!

Takeru: Let’s go!

Takeru walks off and you follow.

You and Takeru are on the roof of the school.

Takeru is looking around.

Takeru: Let’s see…

Takeru: Ah, there she is.

He walks over and you follow.

You arrive to see some students along with a teacher wearing a blue hat, a white t-shirt, gloves, and overalls.

Takeru: This is the gardening club.

Takeru: They’re known for going above and beyond when it comes to gardening duties.

Takeru: Including making some herbal medicines.

Takeru: Hey, Ms. Tomoya!

Ms. Tomoya: Huh?

Ms. Tomoya: Oh, hey Ota-kun!

Ms. Tomoya: And who might this be?

Takeru: This is Seiji Kurokawa, the transfer student.

Ms. Tomoya: Oh. So, he’s the transfer student I’ve been hearing so much about.

Takeru: Looks like you’ve made a bigger name for yourself than you realize.

Ms. Tomoya: Well, how can I help you fine gentlemen today?

Takeru: We were wondering something…

Takeru: You make herbal medicines, right?

Ms. Tomoya: !!

Ms. Tomoya: Well, that’s a secret…

Takeru: It’s not a very good secret…

Ms. Tomoya: In any case, if I was making it, it would only be available to club members.

Takeru: Oh. I see.

!!

1\. I’ll join!

2\. Count me in!

3\. Club members? Like ME?!

Ms. Tomoya: Huh?

Ms. Tomoya: You want to join the gardening club?

You nod.

Ms. Tomoya: …

Ms. Tomoya: Well, we could use someone after what happened.

Ms. Tomoya: Alright then, it’s settled.

Ms. Tomoya: Starting today, you are a member of the gardening club!

Ms. Tomoya: By the way, if school and your club activities have you exhausted, I have these herbal remedies that are sure to pick you right up!

Takeru: I’m guessing that’s why they aren’t that much of a secret.

You make your purchases and head out.

You and Takeru are outside of school

Takeru: I can’t believe you joined the gardening club man.

Takeru: Still, I’ve gotta thank you.

Takeru: I wouldn’t know what to do if Ms. Tomoya wouldn’t sell to us.

Takeru: And don’t worry. The Dream Makers club isn’t very active.

Takeru: So, you’re free to join whatever other clubs you want.

Takeru: Now, as for weapons.

Takeru: That might be a bit more tricky.

Takeru: But I happen to know a guy.

Takeru: Follow me.

You and Takeru head out.

Meanwhile, in the Dream Makers club room:

Haruka is practicing.

She hears a knock at the door.

She goes to open it.

She sees another girl with blonde hair in a braided ponytail, brown eyes, her blazer closed, white knee-high socks, and a red armband on her right arm.

Haruka: Oh. Hey Rin-sama.

Rin: How many times do I have to tell you?!

Rin: You shouldn’t add “sama” to my name!

Rin: I’m only a first year, after all.

Haruka: Huh?

Haruka: But you’re a member of the disciplinary committee, right?

Haruka: In those instances, you have the authority over me, no?

Rin: …

Haruka: So, what do you want?

Rin: Right!

Rin: I have been informed that a new member has joined.

Rin: As such, I have come to inform you that the paperwork for dissolving your club has been put on hold.

Haruka: Oh. OK.

Rin: You don’t seem overjoyed by this.

Haruka: Well, I kind of figured that was the case.

Haruka: Since you’ve told us you would shut us down if we didn’t get a new member.

Rin: Oh. Right. Well…

Rin: I’m just doing my duty is all.

Rin: Carry on.

Rin is about to leave.

Haruka: Hey, Rin-sam… Rin-chan?

Rin: …?!

Haruka: Are you coming to the concert we're putting on?

Haruka: Sorry. It’s just…

Haruka: I’d like someone like you in the audience.

Rin: !!

Rin: I’ll...think about it.

Rin leaves, closing the door behind her.

Haruka is about to go back to practicing when she hears another knock.

Haruka opens the door.

Haruka: What is it now, Rin-chan?

Haruka looks up to see Shintaro.

Harukta: Sh-Shintaro-san?

Shintaro: Hello Haruka-chan.

Shintaro barges in.

Haruka: What do YOU want?

Shintaro: Hm.

Shintaro: It’s simple.

Shintaro: I want you to leave this little club.

Haruka: WHAT?!

Shintaro: Come on.

Shintaro: You really think your concert is going to do something about your club?

Haruka: Rin-chan just stopped by to tell me that the club can continue.

Shintaro: Oh, it can continue for sure.

Shintaro: But do you want it to?

Haruka: What kind of question is that?

Shintaro: You want to be a musician, no?

Shintaro: You think you’ll get popular if you're in a club nobody likes?

Shintaro: I can make it happen though.

Shintaro: My dad just happens to be friends with a producer.

Shintaro: We could get you a meeting with him tomorrow even.

Shintaro: What do ya say?

Haruka: …

Haruka: Sorry, but I’m not going to abandon my friends!

Shintaro: Grrrr.

Shintaro: Fine! Be like that then!

Shintaro: Throw away your chance at becoming a world class idol like your sister!

Shintaro: See if I care!

Haruka: You seem to care more than me.

Haruka: Considering I don’t even want to be an idol to begin with.

Shintaro: What?!

Haruka: I want to make rock music.

Haruka: I’ve been practicing with my guitar every day to make that happen.

Haruka: You want me to be an idol? Hah! Don’t make me laugh!

Shintaro: Grrrrr.

Shintaro: You’ve just made a fatal mistake.

Shintaro leaves, slamming the door.

Haruka: …

Haruka: What was that about?

Evening:

In town:

Takeru turns to you.

Takeru: OK, we’re almost there.

A hole tears by the two of you.

Slasher emerges, breathing heavily.

The portal closes behind him, and his sword disappears.

Slasher: Where have you been?!

Slasher: Huh?

Slasher: Why is it so dark?

Takeru: You’re wearing something over your eyes.

Slasher: Huh?

Slasher: What are you talking about?

Slasher: I don’t have any eyes.

Takeru: Oh, OK.

Takeru: Wait, WHAT?!

Takeru: That can’t be possible.

Slasher: It’s true.

He takes off his cloth to reveal he looks just like you.

Slasher: See?

Takeru: Wh-WHAT?!

Slasher: I know, right?

Slasher: Wait, why can I see now?

Slasher: Does this mean I have eyes?!

Takeru: Well, yeah, but more importantly, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE SEIJI!

Slasher: Huh?

Slasher finds a reflective surface to see that that is the case.

Slasher: Oh, so it worked finally.

Takeru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

Slasher: Oh, well…

Slasher: You know how my master sent me to guide him?

Slasher: Well, I was afraid.

Slasher: I didn’t know how to be strong.

Slasher: So my master gave me a glimpse of him to show me what strength is.

Slasher: However, in this glimpse, I didn’t see the top of his head.

Slasher: So that’s why I wore that thing on my head.

Slasher: Because I was incomplete.

Takeru: But how did you grow the rest of his face then?

Slasher: Huh?

Slasher: Well, maybe since I’ve met him, I could finish.

Takeru: I see…

Slasher: Anyways, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Slasher: Weren’t we going to start destroying those boxes as a team today?

Takeru: Well, ya see…

Takeru: We wanted to prepare first.

Takeru: We wanted to be in top form to do that.

Takeru: We wanted to get stuff so we don’t lose energy as quickly.

Takeru: As well as some stronger weapons.

Slasher: Huh?

Slasher: But I’ve got a weapons right h-

Slasher looks to see his weapon is gone.

Slasher: What the?!

Takeru: Our weapons disappear too.

Takeru: They reappear in that other world though.

Takeru: So, I thought real weapons would work better.

Slasher: I see…

Takeru: Anyways, we can go tonight.

Slasher: NO!

Slasher: We can’t go at night!

Takeru: Huh? Why not?

Slasher: I don’t know what it is, but shadows get more aggressive at night.

Slasher: Not only that, but they’re harder to defeat as well.

Takeru: I see…

Takeru: Well then, I think we’ll be ready tomorrow for sure then.

Slasher: Alright.

Slasher looks around.

Slasher: So, what do I do now?

Takeru: Huh?

Slasher: Well, I feel weak and exhausted.

1\. This IS your first time in the real world.

2\. You HAVE been on the other side since I’ve met you.

Takeru: Yeah. I’m surprised you’re still standing.

Slasher: I want to go rest somewhere.

Takeru: Well, do you have any money?

Slasher: No.

Slasher: But the shadows drop this stuff called Yen.

Takeru: Tha-That IS money.

Slasher: Huh.

Takeru: Look, there’s a cheap hotel nearby.

Takeru: Just go and spend the night there.

Slasher: OK.

Slasher looks around.

Takeru: Do you need me to help you find it?

Slasher: I… Think I can manage.

SLasher: This place looks a lot like the other side.

Slasher: I just gotta find the closest hotel, right?

Takeru: … *Sighs*

Takeru: Come on, let’s take you over there.

You and Takeru guide Slasher to a hotel.

Slasher went to his room to relax.

Takeru: *Sighs* Well, that was something.

Takeru: Still, I think he’ll be alright.

Takeru: Anyway, now let’s get some weapons.

Takeru walks off. You follow his lead.

You end up in a residence area by the docks.

Takeru: It should be around here somewhere.

Takeru: There it is.

Takeru walks over to a particular house. You follow him.

He knocks on the door.

Takeru: I hope this works.

A man with messy dark blue hair, and brown eyes, wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans answers.

Disheveled man: How may I help you kids?

Takeru: Um, hello sir.

Takeru: I heard from my girlfriend Himari that-

The man suddenly closes the door.

Disheveled Man: I told the police I don’t know anything about her disappearance, OK!

Disheveled Man: I didn’t take her!

Takeru: ...I see…

Takeru: Well, thanks, I guess.

Takeru starts to leave.

The man opens his door again.

Disheveled Man: Wait!

Takeru turns around.

Disheveled Man: That wasn’t what you were after, was it?

Takeru: No.

Takeru: Um my girlfriend said she knew someone that would sell her all kinds of stuff.

The man looks at the two of you.

Disheveled Man: Follow me.

He lets you into his house.

You sit on a couch while he sits on a chair.

Disheveled Man: The name’s Kyo.

Kyo: You don’t need to know much else about me.

Takeru: So, what kind of goods do you sell?

Kyo: Well, it depends on what you’re looking for.

Kyo: Of course, it’s likely I’ll have it.

Takeru: Well, we were kind of thinking something in the neighborhood of weapons.

Kyo: …

Kyo: What for?

Takeru: Well, um, we really like weapons, you see.

Kyo: …

Takeru: …

Kyo: ...tch.

Kyo: You’re not great at lying.

Takeru: I figured.

Kyo: Still, you don’t look like the troublemaker type.

Kyo: So, I’ll allow it.

Takeru: Really?

Kyo: On two conditions!

Kyo: One: No telling people where you got these weapons.

Kyo: And two: I want to talk with him one on one.

He’s pointing to you.

Takeru: What?

Kyo: I sense an interesting aura about him.

Kyo: I dunno what it is, but it feels like I can trust him.

Kyo: As long as he’s with you, you can use these weapons as much as you want.

Takeru: Really?

Kyo: Totally.

Kyo: I trust him to be responsible with them.

Takeru: Oh, uh, thanks.

Kyo: Don’t mention it.

Kyo: And if you know of anything else you’d like, I just might have it.

Kyo: As long as you stop by again, I’ll be glad to provide these services for you.

1\. Thank you.

2\. No problem.

3\. It's a deal!

Kyo: Heh.

Kyo: I like you already.

You make your purchases and leave.

Takeru: Well, today was certainly eventful.

Takeru: And if what Slasher says was true, we can’t continue today.

Takeru: So, first thing after school tomorrow!

Takeru: Oh, right. We’ve gotta find a way to slip out without letting Haruka know what’s up.

Takeru: Well, I’m sure we’ll think of something.

Takeru: Anyway, let’s go home.

Takeru: We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.

You and Takeru go home for the night.


	5. A Goal Within Sight (April 15-16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to take a bit of a break before continuing this. With this, I've set up everything up to the first dungeon that I want to do. Going forward, things are going to get a bit more complex, yet hopefully simpler at the same time. I know that seems contradictory, but it makes sense to me. I know this hasn't attracted a lot of attention, but I am more so doing this for me than anything, and anyone else reading it is a bonus. Still, I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it.

April 15:

Morning:

Before class starts, you and Takeru meet up in the Dream Makers club room to set your equipment in.

Takeru: I can’t believe we managed to sneak this stuff in.

Takeru: So long as it’s in here, I think we should be good.

Takeru: Good thing we have this...giant...locker...thing…

Takeru: Man, I don’t know what it’s called.

The two of you put your equipment away.

Takeru: Let’s meet here for lunch to discuss our plans going forward.

You nod.

The two of you head to class.

Lunchtime:

You meet back up with Takeru in the club room.

Takeru: Hold on.

Takeru: Before we get started, I’m going to give Haruka a call.

Takeru: She’s not here today. I’m going to make sure she’s alright.

*ring*

*ring*

Haruka: ...Hello?

Takeru: Ah, Haruka. How are you feeling?

Haruka: What?

…

Haruka: Oh, dammit!

Takeru: What is it?

Haruka: I guess I was more stressed out than I thought.

Haruka: I’m just waking up now.

Haruka: I bet my parents called me in too.

Takeru: Ah, I see.

Takeru: Well, if you’re feeling stressed, you’re free to stay home the rest of the day.

Haruka: No, it’s alright.

Haruka: I’ll come for the afternoon.

Takeru: Well, alright then.

Takeru: Just let me know if anything is bothering you.

Haruka: OK. See you later.

Takeru: Seeya.

*click*

Takeru: It seems like she’s just stressing out a bit.

1\. Because of the concert?

Takeru: That...may be it.

2\. Will she be alright?

Takeru: Yeah. She’s a tough one.

Takeru: Still, we’ll be there for her.

Takeru: After all, we’re members of the Dream Makers Club!

A hole tears by you two again.

And again, Slasher comes out of the hole.

Takeru: What the?

Slasher stretches his body and takes off his headgear.

Slasher: Hi.

Takeru: Don’t “hi” us?

Takeru: How did you get here?

Slashr: I came through the portal.

Slasher: What did it look like?

Takeru: No, I mean, how did you find us?

Slasher: You didn’t think to ask that yesterday?

Takeru: Well, no, but that’s because we were out in the open.

Takeru: We’re at school right now.

Takeru: How’d you find us?

Slasher: I just sensed you guys in that other world.

Slasher: I followed that to get here.

Takeru: Oh. I guess that makes sense.

Slasher: It was kind of easy.

Slasher: Since you’re the only people who’ve awakened to their Personas and all.

Slasher: I could track that energy easily.

Takeru: I see.

Slasher: Anyway, when are we going to start tackling those distortions.

Takeru: Well, we have to wait until school ends.

Takeru: But, we should be alright to do so today.

Slasher: Cool.

Slasher: So, what should I do?

Takeru: That… is an excellent question.

Takeru: Maybe just stay here for now.

Takeru: It’s not like many people show up here anyway.

Takeru: You won’t get noticed if you stay here.

Slasher: I getcha.

*gurgle*

Slasher: What was that?

Takeru: Did you eat anything before coming here?

Slasher: No.

Slasher: I’ve never had to eat before.

Takeru: But, you know how to, right?

Slasher: OF COURSE I DO!

Slasher: I just haven’t done it before.

Takeru: Sorry.

Takeru: Here. Take my lunch. I’ll go get something from the cafeteria.

Takeru gets up and leaves.

Slasher starts eating messily.

Slashr: ...What?

You let it go and eat your lunch as well.

After School:

You meet back up at the club room with Takeru and Slasher.

Slasher: So, are we ready to go?

Takeru: Hold on. I’m going to call Haruka again.

Takeru: She still hasn’t come to school today.

1\. Maybe she went back to sleep.

2\. I hope she’s alright.

3\. We should check on her.

Takeru: Well, we’ll know for sure once I get a hold of her.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*click*

…

Takeru: No answer.

Takeru: Let’s try again.

*ring*

Takeru: Hello?

Haruka: Takeru!

Haruka: I don’t know what to do!

Takeru: Woah! Settle down. What’s going on?

Haruka: These weird guys have been chasing me.

Haruka: They keep telling me they’re going to take me to Paradise.

Takeru: Are you serious?!

Takeru: Find a police officer or something!

Haruka: I tried that!

Haruka: But they won’t listen to me.

Haruka: Furthermore, they tell me to just follow the people chasing me because they’re attendance officers.

Haruka: Even though they’re clearly not.

??

Takeru: Haruka, what do these people look like?

Haruka: They’re wearing this full-body armor. And they’re carrying guns!

Haruka: *gasp*

Ominous voice: Well well, it looks like we’ve found you.

Ominous voice: Time to take you to paradise.

Ominous voice: For Lord Shintaro!

!!

*click*

…

Takeru: Did they just say “Shintaro”?

Takeru: You don’t think…

You nod.

Takeru: DAMMIT!

Takeru: We need to find her!

Slasher: Well? Don’t just stand there!

Slasher: Let’s go!

Takeru: Hold on, how do we know what to look for?

!!

You explain to them that you know a way to locate Haruka.

Takeru: Oh yeah. I guess you did find me after all.

Takeru: Well? What are you waiting for?

You nod.

You head out to the Velvet Room.

Henry: Hm? What’s going on?

You explain that someone else has been taken.

Henry: !!

Henry: I understand.

Henry: Follow me.

You and Henry head towards the window.

Henry: What can you tell me this time?

You reflect on the call with Haruka.

Haruka: They keep telling me they’re going to take me to Paradise.

You tell Henry that this place is “paradise”

Henry: Paradise… I see..

Henry begins his search.

Henry: !!

Henry: Over there!

Henry: A concert hall!

You see where Henry is pointing.

It looks bigger than when Takeru was taken.

You thank him for his effort.

Henry nods.

Henry: You’re welcome.

Henry: Now, go save your friend!

You nod.

You leave the Velvet Room and return to the club room.

Takeru: So, did you find her?

You tell them she’s been taken to a concert hall.

Takeru: A concert hall?!

Takeru: But why?

Slasher: We don’t have time to reflect on that!

Slasher: We need to save her!

Takeru: You’re right.

Takeru: Let’s go!

The three of you head to where Henry guided you in the other dimension.

Meanwhile:

Haruka is being held captive in the other world by three people in full-body armor, being taken to the concert hall.

Haruka: Let me go!

Guard 1: Silence!

Haruka: ...

Haruka: Where are we?

Guard 2: You will learn soon enough.

They arrive at the concert hall.

Haruka: …

Haruka: What is this place?

Poppy Voice: You like it?

Haruka looks at the source of the voice to see a woman with long flowing black hair, dressed like an idol.

Idol: This is where I’m kicking off my new tour!

Idol: Or should I say “We”?

Haruka: !!

Haruka: Are you supposed to be me?

Idol: He he he he he!

Idol: I guess you could say that.

Shadow Haruka: In a way, I AM supposed to be you.

Shadow Haruka: But you’re not letting that happen!

Haruka: What?!

You, Takeru, and Slasher arrive.

Takeru: Haruka!

You all look at what’s happening.

Takeru: Is that supposed to be Haruka?!

Slasher looks at the concert hall.

Slasher: Woah! That’s HUGE!

You look at the guards holding Haruka.

1\. So, you work for Shintaro?

2\. So YOU’RE the ones who do Shintaro’s kidnapping?

Haruka: Huh? Shintaro?

Shadow Haruka: Hm hm hm.

Shadow Haruka: Yes.

Shadow Haruka: These are Shintaro’s personal guards.

Shadow Haruka: You may go now.

The guards nod and throw Haruka to the feet of her shadow self.

They start to walk off.

Slasher: Oh no you don’t!

Slasher begins to chase them, but shadows appear.

You all prepare for battle.

Shadow Haruka: You know, I have to thank Shintaro.

Haruka: !!

Shadow Haruka: After that concert you were going to put on, everyone turned on me.

Shadow Haruka: They said that I wasn’t a good fit for rock music.

Shadow Haruka: That I butchered the genre.

Shadow Haruka: I got depressed quickly.

Haruka: !!

Shadow Haruka: But Shintaro saved me.

Shadow Haruka: He came up to me and said my music was good.

Shadow Haruka: I just needed to switch genres.

Shadow Haruka: He helped me become the world class idol you see before you.

Haruka: That-That can’t be.

Shadow Haruka: After that, everyone adored me!

Shadow Haruka: I got to spread my music far and wide.

Shadow Haruka: It’s always been my dream for lots of people to hear my music and get something from it.

Shadow Haruka: …

Shadow Haruka: I am NOT going to let your stubbornness take that away from me!

Haruka: St-stubbornness?

Haruka: Can’t you see Shintaro’s manipulating you?!

Shadow Haruka: I used to think that as well.

Shadow Haruka: But in truth, he has everyone’s best intentions at heart.

Shadow Haruka: Look at this!

Shadow Haruka: We get to play at venues like this all the time!

Shadow Haruka: This could be your future!

Shadow Haruka: You just need to get out of your own head!

Shadow Haruka: I suggest you wake up and be the you that everyone else sees!

Haruka: Everyone...else…

Haruka: …

1\. Don’t let her do this to you!

2\. She’s trying to manipulate you!

3\. I know you’re better than this!

Haruka: Huh?

Takeru: Seiji’s right!

Haruka looks at the ground.

Haruka: Heh.

Haruka: You had me going for a second there.

Haruka looks at her shadow self.

Haruka: I REFUSE to listen to you!

Haruka: The only way to get this is by listening to Shintaro?!

Haruka: Please! Don’t make me laugh!

Shadow Haruka: I’ve tried being reasonable.

Shadow Haruka: But maybe I should leave you to the shadows.

Shadow Haruka: Maybe then you’ll come around.

Shadow Haruka: In the meantime, I’ve got a concert to get ready for.

Shadow Haruka starts to enter the concert hall.

Shadow Haruka: Bye Bye!

The shadows start to attack, led by a big shadow.

You, Takeru, and Slasher begin to fight.

Haruka: …

Haruka: Woah.

Haruka: I can’t believe I did that.

“Believe it!”

Haruka starts feeling a great power within her, ready to burst.

“Trapped and disillusioned.”

“That’s how you’ve felt, right?

“You mustn't drown in those feelings.

“Rather, you must use them to your advantage.”

“Take down those who would oppress you with your own voice.”

“Are you ready?”

Haruka stops struggling.

Haruka: Yes.

“Good.

“I am thou. Thou art I.”

“Call my name, and my power shall be made yours.”

Haruka: Yes.

A hand ax materializes in Haruka’s hand.

A blueprint appears in front of her.

She grabs it, unfurls it, and places her hand on it.

Haruka: Cai Wenji!

A burst of energy surrounds the area.

Shadow Haruka sees this and retreats into the concert hall.

Takeru: Woah!

Once everything settles, Haruka is standing ready with her Persona, Cai Wenji, standing behind her.

Cai Wenji is portrayed as a woman in blue robes, her hair in a bun but still having enough bangs to cover her eyes, holding a guqin, and surrounded by scrolls.

You smile welcoming her into the fight.

With Haruka’s help, you defeat the shadows.

Takeru: Alright! Way to go Haruka!

Slasher: Hm?

Slasher: Where’s that other version of her?

She appears on a big screen.

Shadow Haruka: Hm. I didn’t expect that this would happen.

Shadow Haruka: Usually, my words tend to reach people.

Shadow Haruka: But the battle’s not over just yet.

She pans to show a large black cube.

Slasher: That thing is MASSIVE!

Shadow Haruka: You still need to destroy this, right?

Shadow Haruka: Well, I’m not going to let that happen!

Shadow Haruka: Come and try, if you dare.

Shadow Haruka: The shadows will tear you apart before you can even manage to look at it again!

Shadow Haruka: See you soon!

The screen turns off.

Takeru: Grrr.

Takeru: LET’S GO!

You, Takeru, and Slasher start to walk in, but Haruka collapses.

Takeru: !!

Takeru: HARUKA!

Takeru rushes to her aid.

Takeru: Let’s get her back to our world.

You and Slasher nod.

You help get Haruka up and take her back to the Dream Makers club room

You are all sitting around the table.

Takeru: Are you feeling alright Haruka-chan?

Haruka: I...think so?

Takeru: Good. We wouldn’t want anything happening to you.

Haruka: …

Haruka: What’s going on anyway?

Haruka: Why did those guys kidnap me?

Haruka: And why was I taken to see my future self?

Haruka: And what’s this Persona thing I summoned?

Haruka: And who’s this guy that looks JUST like Seiji?

Takeru: Well, I guess we have to tell her.

You nod.

You explain to Haruka everything that's going on in great detail.

Haruka: ...Huh.

Haruka: That certainly does sound hard to believe.

Haruka: But…

Haruka: I’ve seen it first hand.

Haruka: I even summoned a Persona.

Haruka: There’s no way I can doubt any of this.

You smile, thanking her for understanding.

Haruka: So, we’re going to put a stop to this, right?

Takeru: Of course.

Slasher: I take it we aren’t going to work on those small distortions right away.

Takeru: Yeah, this seems more urgent.

Slasher: Well then,

Slasher: Let’s give it everything we’ve got!

Slasher: For Haruka!

You all cheer.

Haruka: By the way.

Haruka: Since Seiji is kind of at the head of all of this, I think we should put him in charge of the club.

Takeru: What?! Why?

Haruka: Well, we’re all members of the Dream Makers club.

Haruka: I think it’d be easier for him to be in charge of when we go to that other world and do stuff.

Takeru: Well, I AM the founder’s boyfriend…

Takeru: But I have to agree it would be easier for him to lead us on this mission.

Takeru: What do you say, Captain?

1\. You think I can do it?

Takeru: Of course.

Takeru: You’ve proven time and time again that you’re ready for this.

2\. I believe so.

Takeru: Great!

Takeru: I know you can do it!

3\. Argh! Shiver me timbers!

Takeru: Not that kind of Captain.

Takeru: Though I admire your enthusiasm.

Haruka: I think it has a nice ring to it.

Haruka: “Captain!”

Haruka: It inspires confidence.

Slasher: I like it too.

Slasher: It unifies us.

Takeru: Well then, it’s settled.

Takeru: From now on Seiji will be our Captain.

Takeru: And together, we’ll put a stop to Shintaro’s madness.

You nod.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Fool-Dream Makers: Rank 1

Ability: Negotiate-Allows you to talk to downed Shadows to recruit them, or get money or items.

Takeu: Well, I should probably take Haruka home.

Haruka: I can get home myself.

Haruka stands up and tries to walk, but is a bit out of it.

Haruka: OK, I might need help.

Takeru: It’s OK. We all need help from time to time.

Takeru assists Haruka and the two of them leave.

Slasher: …

Slasher: Um, we should go too.

Slasher: Actually, there’s somewhere I want to go.

Slasher: Will you help me?

You are intrigued, and agree.

You ask him where he wants to go.

Slasher: I want one of those phone things you all have.

Slasher: I feel out of the loop in that regard.

You nod.

The two of you leave.

You find directions to a phone store and help Slasher pick out a phone he likes.

He pays for it with the money he’s accumulated in that other world.

Once you are done, the two of you leave the store

Slasher: Thanks for helping me out. And being so patient with me.

Slasher: …

You sense something’s up with Slasher.

1\. What’s wrong?

2\. What’s the matter?

3\. What troubles you?

Slasher: Well…

Slasher: I’ve been sent to help you, right?

Slasher: And I’ll do it gladly, but…

Slasher: I’m only doing it because I’ve been told.

Slasher: I don’t know of any other reason why.

Slasher: I don’t know what it’s like to be human.

Slasher: Why helping humans is a good thing.

Slasher looks at you intently.

Slasher: I want to know what it’s like to be human.

Slasher: Can you help me with that?

1\. Sure.

2\. Of course.

3\. I’d say this is a good start already.

Slasher: …

Slasher: Thanks!

Slasher: I know with your help, I’ll be truly more than just a shadow

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Fortune Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Fortune-Slasher: Rank 1

Ability: Shadow Sense-Allows you to see objects of interest

Slasher: Well, I should get going.

Slasher: I know where that hotel is now, so I should be fine.

You and Slasher go your separate ways.

Once you are in your room, you are overtaken by a bizarre feeling.

Once again, everything is red, and Romulus is standing before you.

Romulus: My my. That’s quite a group you’ve assembled thus far.

Romulus: I’m impressed.

Romulus: Still, we both know the journey has only just begun.

You nod.

Romulus: I’m glad you understand.

Romulus: I know all of this was forced on you.

Romulus: But I know you can win.

Romulus: However, Remus’s champion is proving to be more crafty than I had thought.

Romulus: The power he possesses is much greater than I had imagined it being.

1\. Is that why you’re here?

2\. Are you here because of that?

3\. Are you giving me a greater power?

Romulus: Something like that.

Romulus: At this point, you are aware that your enemy has the ability to change the future and set it in stone, correct?

Romulus: And that the more convinced he is of that future becoming a reality, the lager the distortion in the other world is.

Romulus: The distortion you’ve seen today was massive.

Romulus: One cannot simply take on such a large distortion in one go.

Romulus: Hence, I shall give you the power to create a rest area in places where the distortion is at its weakest.

Romulus: If you are to succeed, I must be willing to help you when I can, but have the wisdom to restrain myself when needed.

You nod.

You feel like you understand Romulus a little better.

The World-Romulus: Rank 2

Ability: Rest Area-Create an area to take a break in while inside a large distortion.

Romulus: You have my never-ending gratitude.

Romulus leaves, and your room returns to normal.

You go to bed.

You wake up in the Velvet Room.

Igor is sitting there eagerly.

Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room.

1\. What do you want?

2\. This tonight as well?

3\. Just let me sleep already.

Igor: Forgive the intrusion.

Igor: However, there is something I wish to speak to you about.

Igor: I have told you that your bonds help make your Personas stronger.

Igor: And I see you have forged a bond with some more people.

Igor: Hm hm hm hm.

Igor: I believe that as your journey continues, you will continue to make even more connections.

Igor: I wish to help with that.

??

Igor: You’ve met with Romulus tonight, correct?

Igor: Did he not tell you that he needs to be willing to help you whenever possible?

Igor: As the host of the Velvet Room, it is my job to assist you as well.

Igor: Therefore, when it comes to matters of your Personas or your bonds, I will be willing to help.

Igor: However, you need to continue to forge bonds with others as well.

Igor: After all, our deal is a two way street.

Igor: Our continued efforts to help you allows you to help us as well.

Igor: So, what do you say?

You agree.

Igor: Hm hm hm hm.

Igor: I had a feeling you would.

Igor: I am interested in seeing how you go forward.

Igor: For now, I shall inform you of something

?!

Igor: The people you connect with;

Igor: Oftentimes, they will have troubles that you need to help them with.

Igor: In a lot of those cases, you can do so by being there for them, and showing the conviction of your bond.

Igor: However, in extreme cases, they will be presented with a situation where there is no way out.

Igor: In those instances, there may be a shadow manipulating things from the other world.

Igor: If that is the case, it is up to you to use your abilities to defeat such a shadow.

Igor: But only if the situation calls for it.

Igor: Any other manipulation you perform from that world would be superficial.

Igor: And that doesn’t help anyone, does it?

Igor: Do you understand.

You nod.

Igor: Good.

Igor: I expect great things from you.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Councilor Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Councilor-Igor: Rank 1

Ability: Sever-Allows you to deal with troublesome shadows who hinder Social Links.

Igor: That will be all for now.

Igor: You should return to your world for the time being.

Igor: Farewell.

April 16:

Early Morning:

You reflect on the events of yesterday, and how turbulent things were.

Yet you know that from here on, it’s only going to get more turbulent.

You get ready to go to school.

Lunchtime:

You’re eating lunch when Haruka walks into your classroom and up to you.

Haruka: Um, could we talk for a bit?

You nod.

Haruka: Um, could we do it someplace private?

You agree and get up to follow Haruka.

You are in the Dream Makers club room.

Haruka: Thanks for doing this.

You tell her it’s no problem.

Haruka: *sigh*

Haruka: I’ve just been so frustrated lately.

Haruka: You saw the future Shintaro imagined for me.

Haruka: It’s not just Shintaro.

Haruka: A lot of people say I should be an idol.

??

Haruka: See, my sister is an idol.

Haruka: And a lot of people are expecting me to follow in her footsteps.

Haruka gets up.

Haruka: But I don’t want that!

Haruka: I want to forge my own path forward.

Haruka: But no one else wants that from me.

Haruka sits back down.

Haruka: My future self told me that everyone would turn on me if I followed my dream.

Haruka: And I started to believe that.

Haruka: However, you called out to me.

Haruka: Your voice reached me, and I realized that what she was saying didn’t have to be true.

Haruka: You didn’t fall in line with everyone else and tell me I should be an idol as well. Even though you could have.

Haruka: Thank you.

Haruka: You reminded me that I need to follow my own path.

Haruka: That I can reach people while remaining true to myself.

Haruka: Because you did that for me.

Haruka: I want my voice to carry as much hope for others as you did for me.

Haruka: And I feel like I can do that by getting to know you more, and following your example.

Haruka: I know we’re both member of the Dream Makers, and we both want to stop Shintaro,

Haruka: But...would you want to...maybe...be friends as well?

1\. Of course!

2\. I’d love to!

3\. Do you even have to ask?

Haruka: *giggle* Thank you.

Haruka: I appreciate everything you’ve done for me so far.

Haruka: And everything going forward as well.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Priestess Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Priestess-Haruka Tanemura: Rank 1

Ability: Melodic Healing-Allows you to Heal Status Ailments faster.

You finish lunch with Haruka, and return to class.

After School:

Takeru approaches you as you leave the room.

Takeru: Hey, I’m going to have everyone else meet in the club room today.

Takeru: You do whatever you need to to get ready and then come over.

Takeru: We have some things to discuss.

You nod.

Takeru leaves.

You make whatever preparations you need and head to the club room afterwards.

Takeru: Alright, now that we’re all here, let’s figure out what we’re going to do!

Slasher: What are you talking about?

Slasher: We’re going back to that concert hall and destroying the distortion, correct?

Takeru: Well, yeah.

Takeru: I just want everyone on the same page is all.

You voice your support for Takeru.

Slasher: Huh?

1\. We have to work together!

2\. We can’t afford to lose!

3\. We have to be in this 100%!

Slasher: Well, when you put it like that, then of course!

Slasher: Let’s get organized!

Takeru: I can’t believe that worked.

Takeru: Still, I guess that means we made the right choice by making you Captain.

Haruka: Oh, totally.

Haruka: I don’t know what it is, but he has this aura that draws me in.

Slasher: I agree.

Takeru: ...Haha! Me too.

Takeru: If we’re working together, he’s the perfect fit to lead us!

You nod.

1\. We’ll stop this Future Haruka!

2\. We’ll stop Shintaro!

3, We’ll save Haruka from that horrid future!

Takeru: You’re right!

Slasher: We can do this!

Haruka: We’re in this together!

Takeru: With you by our side, I know we can save the world.

You sense the admiration of your fellow club members as they come together under you.

Fool-Dream Makers: Rank 2

Ability: Baton Pass-When you hit an enemy’s weakness, you can pass the turn to another member of your party for another action while boosting attack.

Takeru: Now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk specifics.

Takeru: This is bigger than anything we’ve dealt with thus far.

Takeru: As much as I would like to, I don’t know if it is possible to do it in one day.

Takeru: Still, we can’t leave it forever.

Takeru: So, what do we do?

Haruka: Well, my future self said that it was the upcoming concert that made everyone turn against me.

Haruka: So, I think we should destroy that distortion before then, right?

Takeru: Well, I’m not too sure about that.

Takeru: But I don’t want to take any chances.

Takeru: So, that’s a good goal to settle for.

Slasher: When is this concert anyways?

Takeru: Oh right. It’s May 1st.

Haruka: So, I think we should aim for the day before.

Takeru: Alright then, it’s settled.

Takeru: We need to destroy this distortion by April 30th!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to explain who Cai Wenji is, also known as Cai Yan, she was a notable poet and musician from Ancient China. During the course of her life, she was captured by a group of nomads called Xiongnu, and married a chieften of their named Liu Bao. They had two children. A Han official by the name of Cao Cao paid her ransom in the name of her father to get her back to her home to appease the spirits of her ancestors. She left behind her children and returned home. She remarried, but her new husband, Dong Si, was convicted of a capital crime, Cai pleaded with Cao Cao to pardon him, which he did. She composed music about her turbulent years, though most of it has been lost to time.
> 
> Anyway, stats:  
> Cai Wenji-Affinity: Ice  
> Weak: Fire  
> Strong: Ice
> 
> I don't know if I made this clear, but I want each party member's rank 1 to be automatic, while 2-10 will advance by hanging out with them.
> 
> So, I like P5, but as evidenced by what you just read, I wanted to change up a few things from it. The Safe Room idea is great, and allows for better dungeon design, but I don't think the rooms just being there works as well in this context. As for making Igor Councilor, that was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I love the idea of fighting a shadow to help advance Social Links/Confidants, and I was going to have Romulus give you that power, but I couldn't figure out a way to make that make sense, and then it hit me: Igor. He's helping out too. I don't want him to get left behind either. A read-through of what Councilor means later, and here we are. I really like it, and think it makes sense. It is another unconventional Arcana, like how Romulus is The World, and having it be that makes sense to me.
> 
> Lastly, while I did say I was probably going to take a break, I should at least tell you my plans going forward. So, when we come up to a dungeon, I'm going to have two chapters that cover the same amount of time. One dedicated to opening whatever Social Links become open during this time, and one dedicated to the dungeon itself. Social Links themselves are going to be side-content to this, and plans for that are going to be explained when we get there.


	6. Setting Up Social Links (First Dungeon) (April 16-30)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, there will be one chapter for setting up S. Links, and another chapter for the dungeon itself. This is the set-up chapter for the first chapter. Of course, Social Links that have been set up previous aren't going to be set up here.

April 16:

After School:

You decide to walk into the Velvet Room.

Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room.

You ask about social links.

Igor: Ah, I can tell you’re quite feisty when it comes to your connections.

Igor: However, you are going to have to prove your determination.

Igor: Return to me once you’ve gotten a social link up to rank 3.

April 17: 

After School:

Takeru approaches you after you get out of class.

Takeru: Hey Captain.

Takeru: As important is to tackle the problems of that other world,

Takeru: but the Dream Makers did exist before all of this began.

Takeru: So there are requests to fill, and we’ll be there to fill them.

Takeru: Just come talk to me when you want to fulfill a request, OK?

You meet up with Haruka outside her classroom.

Haruka: Oh, sorry Seiji…

Haruka: But if I want to be able to change how others see me, I need to practice for the concert.

Haruka: But I am always ready to help out in the other world.

Evening:

You return home.

You see Kenta about to head out.

Kenta: Hm?

Kenta: Oh, right.

Kenta: I guess this would be kind of new to you.

Kenta: But I work in the evenings.

Kenta: So, sorry we can’t hang out as much.

Kenta: I know, and I’m sorry.

1\. Where do you work?

2\. Why do you work so late?

3\. Can’t we hang out at your work?

Kenta: Huh?

Kenta: …

Kenta: OK. I guess I could show you.

Kenta: Follow me.

You follow Kenta as he walks to work.

You arrive at a martial arts studio.

Kenta: Well, what do you think?

1\. Wow.

2\. Interesting.

3\. I’m impressed.

Ketna: I’m glad you like it.

Kenta: This place is my pride and joy.

You look at him curiously.

Kenta: I own this place.

Kenta: It is a place of my own creation.

Kenta: Where people can come and be themselves and improve upon that.

Kenta: I know it sounds silly, but that’s how I see it.

1\. No, I like it.

2\. That’s great.

3\. It sounds amazing!

Kenta: …

Kenta: Thanks.

Kenta: …

Kenta: *sighs*

Kenta: Look. I don’t want to make it seem like I’m forcing you into this,

Kenta: Or that this is the only reason I wanted you to come here,

Kenta: But if you ever wanted to take classes here occasionally,

Kenta: Then I would gladly accommodate you.

Kenta: That is, if you’re interested.

1\. Sounds great.

2\. It’s a deal.

3\. Heck yeah!

Kenta: Hm.

Kenta: Alright.

Kenta: I’m going to head in for now.

Kenta: Whenever you want to attend, just come and talk to me, alright.

Kenta: But I do want you to do other stuff as well.

Kenta: So, you don't have to be a permanent fixture of the class.

Kenta: Anyway, seeya.

Kenta heads inside.

April 18:

After School:

You get a call and answer it.

Slasher: Hey. 

Slasher: I’m outside school.

Slasher: Can we talk for a bit?

You agree and hang up to meet him outside.

Slasher: Thanks for meeting me.

Slasher: I know I’m eager to go stop Shintaro,

Slasher: But I’m also eager to learn more about people.

Slasher: I keep thinking back to what Shadow Shintaro said.

Slasher: That I’m just a monster.

Slasher: I don’t want to be a monster.

Slasher: So, whenever I can, I’ll be here waiting for you.

Slasher: I’ll try to learn stuff on my own.

Slasher: But I feel better with you around.

Slasher: Captain.

You nod understandingly.

April 21:

Evening:

You’re on your way home, when you pass by a local shrine.

You hear someone collapse.

You grow concerned, and follow the sound.

You see a shrine maiden on the ground.

You rush to help her.

Shrine Maiden: Huh?

She gets up.

Shrine Maiden: I’m fine.

Shrine Maiden: But thank you for your concern.

You get a better look at her.

She looks to be in her 30’s, and has long flowing dark brown hair, brown eyes, a white robe top, red pants, and white socks with sandals.

Shrine Maiden: *sighs*

Shrine Maiden: Maybe I’m not as fine as I thought I was.

Shrine Maiden: Oh. Pardon me. I don’t want to burden you with my troubles.

1\. It’s alright.

2\. I don’t mind.

3\. Talking through things helps.

Shrine Maiden: Huh.

Shrine Maiden: Well, if you insist.

The two of you get a bottle of water and site on a nearby bench.

Shrine Maiden: *sighs*

Shrine Maiden: Ah, forgive me.

Shrine Maiden: Welcome to the Aikawa Shrine.

Shrine Maiden: My name is Wakumi Aikawa.

Wakumi: …

Wakumi: I guess I feel a little overwhelmed.

??

Wakumi: See, I only just became head of this shrine.

Wakumi: …

Wakumi: My parents died recently.

Wakumi: They were in a car crash.

You express concern.

Wakumi: Thank you.

Wakumi: I decided to take over.

Wakumi: Although, that decision came with its own hardships.

Wakumi: Pretty much everyone in the community revered my parents, and loved visiting the shrine.

Wakumi: However, not as many people like me.

??

Wakumi: Believe it or not, I was quite the rambunctious teen.

Wakumi: I did a bunch of stuff my parents never approved of.

Wakumi: Truth be told, my parents and I didn’t get along until a few years ago.

Wakumi: They didn’t like me for being so rebellious,

Wakumi: And I didn’t like them for not understanding me.

Wakumi: We eventually got together, and apologized to each other, and grew to understand each other more.

Wakumi: I thought things were finally going good.

Wakumi: And then…

You put your hand on her shoulder to show your support.

Wakumi: Ah!

Wakumi: Thank you.

Wakumi: Oh, I’m sorry.

Wakumi: Here I am going on about myself, and I have yet to ask you your name.

You tell her.

Wakumi: Seiji Kurokawa.

Wakumi: What a lovely name.

Wakumi: *Sighs*

Wakumi: Working on a shrine is hard enough.

Wakumi: But if people don’t respect you for it, it gets a lot harder.

Wakumi: Although, this has helped.

Wakumi: Um, if it’s OK with you, I would like to continue doing this.

Wakumi: I feel a lot better after talking about this.

Wakumi: I think it would be helpful.

Wakumi: I know it sounds selfish, but…

You sense her worry.

1\. Don’t worry.

2\. I’ll stop by.

3\. You can count on me.

Wakumi: Huh?

Wakumi: You mean it?

You nod.

Wakumi hugs you.

Wakumi: Thank you!

She lets go.

Wakumi: Ah, I’m sorry.

Wakumi: I think I’m alright now.

Wakumi looks at you intently.

Wakumi: Thank you.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Adjustment Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Adjustment-Wakumi Aikawa: Rank 1

Ability: Maiden’s Blessing-Recover a small amount of HP upon a successful ambush.

April 23:

Morning:

You are on your way to class.

???: Look out!

You look up to see a blur of a girl crash into you.

You pass out for a bit.

You wake up to see the girl on top of you.

She is slightly fat, and has brown-pink hair in short pigtails, and brown eyes. She is wearing her gym clothes, which is a white t-shirt, a headband, and bloomers, along with sock and running shoes.

Running Girl: Are you OK?!

You nod.

Running Girl: I’m sorry.

Running Girl: I didn’t see you there until it was too late.

Running Girl: Ah, right.

Running Girl: My name is Maru Doi.

1\. Nice to meet you.

2\. It’s a pleasure.

3\. Thanks for running into me.

Maru: Huh?

Maru: *Giggles* You’re funny.

Maru: Oh right, you’re that transfer student.

Maru: Seiji-san, right?

Maru: We sit on opposite ends of the class.

You nod in agreement, remembering her from class as she mentions it.

Maru: You’re probably wondering why I was running in the halls before class starts.

Maru: Well, it’s part of my exercise routine.

Maru: See, I’m trying to join the track team.

Maru: I’m working out to try and get myself into better shape.

Maru: I know I’ve got a long way to go.

Maru: But hope springs eternal!

Maru looks at you curiously.

Maru: Hey, um, I know this is sudden,

Maru: But would you mind being my training buddy sometimes?

Maru: Ah! I didn’t mean you needed to lose weight or anything. You look great.

Maru: But, I sometimes get lonely doing this on my own.

Maru: Besides, exercise is good for you!

Maru: What do you say?

You think about it for a minute and then nod in agreement.

Maru: Really?

Maru: I-I can’t believe that worked.

Maru: You’re one strange person, Seiji-san.

Maru: But thanks.

Maru: Meet me after school when you want to help me train.

Maru: For now, I’ve got to finish up my morning practice.

You and Maru shake hands and Maru runs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first thing I'll address is that while Haruka's is started, it's not going to be able to continue until after the dungeon. I stated as much in the chapter itself, but I wanted to make it clear here.
> 
> Second, you're probably wondering about Adjustment. Adjustment is a Tarot Card in the Thoth deck that takes the place of Justice. It represents free will and karmic balance. It represents the choices that people make in life and achieving such balance. It is differentiated from Justice in the sense that Justice reads that a judgement is about to happen, and is more directly related to the person, where as with Adjustment, the judgement has already happened, and it's a bit more impersonal.
> 
> So, yeah, I am going to use the more obscure Tarot cards, as well as the ones that are more commonplace. I personally find it to be a great writing exercise, and I do have a few tricks up my sleeves. I hope you enjoy it either way.


	7. Paradise Concert Hall (First Dungeon) (April 16-30)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm changing the tags. It does seem like people are interested in original Persona stories, but the two others I've seen have basically tagged every Persona game, so I figured I'll do that too. I'm in this weird position where I am writing this for me, but I do want other people to see this as well. I like it when other see my work and comment on it. I guess everyone does though. My point is, saying I'm doing this just for me is a bit disingenuous. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing that.
> 
> Anyways, wow this is long. Writing a dungeon is a lot more time consuming than I thought. Even without writing extensive combat, it still took like 16 pages on Google Docs.
> 
> I guess I should menton that as well. As I said in my P5 story, writing Persona combat to me feels like a lot of time for a little reward. It's repeditive, and without the visual aspect something feels missing. Hence why I don't bother to write too much about the combat.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

In the Dream Makers Club Room:

Takeru: So, we goin’ in today?

You nod.

Takeru: Alright then. Let’s go!

The club arrives at the concert hall.

You look up to see the sign. It reads “Paradise Concert Hall.”

Takeru: Huh. I was wondering why Shintaro’s goons called it “Paradise.”

You look around to see a large crowd.

Takeru: Woah!

Takeru: Look at this line.

Takeru: We can’t get in like this.

Slasher: Do you think this is part of that other Haruka’s plan?

Haruka: No.

Haruka: This is just the future that Shintaro envisioned for me.

Haruka: I’m a popular idol. So it would only stand to reason that I would have a line this long.

Takeru: So, there is a logic even to this madness.

Takeru: Still, there’s no point in trying to get in through the front door.

Takeru: What with this many shadows and all.

Takeru: They don’t seem to recognize us as a threat though.

Slasher looks them over.

Slasher: That’s because they aren’t shadows

Takeru: What?!

Takeru: How?!

Slasher: Well, this is just a guess.

Slasher: But the “people” here are part of the future constructed by Shintaro.

??

Slasher: Hear me out.

Slasher: Shintaro sees Haruka as a blooming pop idol.

Slasher: And her future is that she is said pop idol.

Slasher: Which would include many adoring fans.

Takeru: So, they’re part of the world here?

Slasher: Correct.

Takeru: I get it.

Slasher: Still, there are shadows here.

Takeru: Why is that?

Takeru: Why bring shadows here?

Slasher: Well, shadows aren’t exactly “brought” anywhere.

Slasher: They are born of the human unconscious.

Slasher: Because of this, they are attracted to strong emotions.

Slasher: And since Shintaro so strongly wants to change the future, the shadows gather around that.

Takeru: Huh.

Haruka: Well, whatever the case, let’s do our best to fight whatever shadows cross our path!

Slasher: You said it.

The team looks at you.

Takeru: What do you think we should do next, Captain?

1\. Let’s look around.

2\. Let’s find another way.

3\. Let’s sneak around.

Takeru: Good idea.

Takeru: Let’s go!

You all search around the building for a bit until you find a walkway leading to the side entrance. You see it is guarded by a shadow that looks like a security guard.

Takeru: Well, at least we have a point of entry.

Haruka: But now we have to deal with this guy.

Slasher: And there’s probably more inside.

Takeru: So, why does it look like that?

Slasher: Ah. You see, sometimes shadows absorb the energy of one of those block things.

Slasher: When they do that, they take on a protective cover.

Slasher: I call it a shell!

Takeru: Anyone would.

Haruka: So, how hard is this shell?

Slasher: Not very. It’s enough to protect them from damage, but one good hit, and it goes away.

Slasher: Also, it has a weak spot!

Takeru: Do tell.

Slasher: The shadow still has to come out.

Slasher: So, there’s a soft spot on the back of these shells that’s identified by a white mark.

Slasher: If we can attack that, then we get an advantage.

Takeru: I see.

You observe the shadow.

Takeru: This guy doesn't seem keen on moving any time soon.

1\. Then let’s sneak past him.

2\. Then let’s go get the drop on him.

3\. Why don’t we move then?

Takeru: …

Takeru: Heh.

Takeru: I guess that’s why you’re our leader.

You nod.

You manage to sneak around the guard. From the back, you spot the white mark Slasher told you about. You rush them and attack it, and fight the emerging shadow.

Slasher: Yeah!

Slasher: That’s how we do things!

Takeru: Woah! That really worked.

Takeru: Hey. You did excellent Captain!

You nod.

Takeru: Alright!

Haruka: Hey. There’s a door here. We can enter.

Takeru: Alright. Let’s go.

The four of you enter the side door. After a short hallway, you find the lobby.

Takeru: Woah!

Haruka: It’s not as crowded as it was outside, but there’s still a fair amount of people here.

Slasher: I don’t think they’ll bother us if we leave them alone though.

Slasher: Though the same can’t be said for the shadows.

Takeru: Right, we gotta be on guard.

Takeru: So, now that we’re in, what do we do?

1\. Let’s get a feel for the joint

Takeru: You make us sound like we’re a bunch of thieves.

Haruka: I like it. We’re stealing back my future!

2\. Let’s search for clues on this place.

Takeru: Nice. It gives off the feel of an investigation.

Haruka: But we already know what’s going on. What’s there to investigate?

3\. Let’s get some information for the club.

Takeru: I know this is technically a club activity, but can’t you see that the stakes are bigger than what most clubs have to deal with?

Haruka: Well, he is the Captain now. He can choose how to run his club.

Slasher: Well, whatever we are, I think gathering intel is a good idea.

Slasher: Let’s go!

You approach a kiosk.

Kiosk Manager: Oh, hello. Would you like some information on the Paradise Concert Hall?

Kiosk Manager: Have a brochure on us!

You take the brochure and thank the manager.

You step away and look through the brochure with your team.

Slasher: What does it say?

Takeru: it has a bunch of information on the concert hall.

Haruka: But look! There’s also a map!

Takeru: Huh? So there is.

Haruka: And it says here that backstage is right past those doors.

Takeru: That’s where that other Haruka is with that large distortion, isn’t it?

Takeru: Well then, what are we waiting for!

Takeru: We just need to destroy it and this future will disappear!

You all nod in agreement.

You go through the doors and make your way back stage. You find a series of dressing rooms, with one in the middle of the hall surrounded by four tough looking shadow guards.

Slasher: Woah! Those guys are tough!

Takeru: And I bet that’s Haruka’s dressing room where she’s keeping that giant cube.

Haruka: We can’t get past them like this!

Takeru: You’re right about that. They seem like more than we can chew.

Takeru: I mean, I think we can deal with one of them, but all of them? Now way!

Slasher: On the plus side, I don’t think they’ve noticed us yet.

Shadow Haruka: HEY!

Shadow Haruka: Something’s going on with the line!

Shadow Haruka: One of you go investigate

Elite Shadow Guard: Yes Ma'am!

Takeru: Crap, they’re coming this way.

Slasher: In here!

You hide in an adjacent dressing room. The guard walks out. A few minutes later, they walk back.

Elite Shadow Guard: It’s been taken care of, Madame Haruka!

Shadow Haruka: Great!

Shadow Haruka: I want nothing to disrupt my performance!

You exit the dressing room.

Takeru: Now there’s something.

Takeru: It seems like if there’s a problem, one of those guys goes to solve it.

Slasher: So, what does that mean?

1\. We can lure them out one at a time.

2\. We can take them out one by one.

Slasher: Oooooooh.

Slasher: Good thinking Captain!

Takeru: Wha-I was just going to say that!

Haruka: Pipe down! We don’t want them to hear us now, do we.

Takeru: I guess you’re right.

Takeru: So, all we have to do is cause a problem somewhere, and one of those guys will come running.

Takeru: Once there, we can take them out.

Haruka: Hold on. That other version of me is still expecting us.

Haruka: If we cause too much of a disturbance, she might send all of them after us.

Takeru: That’s a good point.

Slasher: So, we need to cause a disturbance, but not too much of one.

Takeru: Sounds like we have a plan.

Takeru: Alright, let’s go.

Takeru: So, where should we start?

Slasher: That’s a good question.

Haruka: Well,my sister's an idol, so we could reverse engineer things we could mess up based on that.

Takeru: Right. That’s what got us in this mess in the first place.

Haruka: Hey! Don’t blame my sister!

Takeru: Sorry.

Takeru: So, what bothers your sister?

Haruka: Well, I know she gets nervous whenever her producers say she’s not pushing enough merch.

Takeru: And this is a concert, so you can bet there’s going to be a lot of merch.

Slasher: So, where do we find this “merch”?

Haruka: According to the map, there should be a loading area at the back entrance.

Takeru: Alright! That’ll be our first target!

You go about and decide to explore the concert hall more, defeating shadows along the way. You make your way through the lobby, and into the halls. One of the first turns leads you to a hall that leads to a back alley. Through the alley, you find supply trucks loading merchandise into the venue.

Slasher: Well, we found our target.

Takeru: So now all we need to do is disrupt the chain enough to get noticed, but not too much so that they know it’s us.

Haruka: How do we do that?

1\. Let’s steal the truck!

Takeru: I think that would draw too much attention.

Takeru: What else you got?

2\. Let’s take only one box of supplies.

Takeru: Hmmmm, I’m not sure how much one box will disrupt things.

Takeru: What else you got?

3\. Let’s take out those wheel stoppers!

Takeru: Hmmmmm. I think that just might work.

Takeru: It will cause a disturbance, but it’ll look like an accident.

Haruka: Plus, if we keep those stopper things, they’d have no choice to investigate!

Slasher: Alright, who should go and grab them?

1\. Haruka, you do it!

Haruka: I-I can’t.

Haruka: They might recognize me as the girl on the poster.

Takeru: Yeah, I think we know who should do this.

2\. Go for it, Takeru!

Haruka: Look, I like Takeru as much as the next person, but he’s not the most graceful person.

Takeru: Grrrrr. I hate that you’re right.

Takeru: Besides, I think we know who should do it.

3\. You do it Slasher!

Slasher: Huh?

Haruka: He’s right. You’re the perfect fit for this job.

Takeru: Totally.

You all look at Slahser.

Slasher: …

Slasher: Ugh! Fine.

Slasher readies himself while the rest of you hide.

Slasher: Alright! Let’s go!

Slasher sneaks around and carefully grabs the stoppers to the truck. He quickly runs back with them, and the truck starts rolling away.

Loading Dock Attendant 1: Woah! The truck is running away!

The attendants rush to the truck to pull the emergency break.

Loading Dock Attendant 1: That was close.

Loading Dock Attendant 2: Where are the blockers?!

Loading Dock Attendant 1: Huh?

Loading Dock Attendant 2: Someone stole them!

Loading Dock Attendant 1: Calm down. Maybe it’s just some kids pulling a prank.

Loading Dock Attendant 2: (Sighs). You’re probably right.

Loading Dock Attendant 2: Let’s just call for backup just in case.

The Loading Dock Attendant takes out a walkie talkie.

Near Shadow Haruka’s dressing room.

Shadow Haruka: WHAT?!

Shadow Haruka: Someone’s messed with the supply truck?!

Shadow Haruka: One of you! Look into it!

Elite Shadow Guard: Yes Ma’am!

The Elite Shadow Guard walks out to the loading dock to investigate. The four of you ambush them

Elite Shadow Guard: So it’s YOU!

Takeru: Let’s get ‘em!

You fight the Elite Shadow Guard. While they are a tough enemy, you manage to defeat them.

Slasher: Alright!

Haruka: That was amazing!

Takeru: Whew! That was a work out.

Takeru: Still, I’m glad we managed to do it.

Haruka: I don’t suppose that we can get more of those guards to come here.

Takeru: Yeah, that might be suspicious.

Slasher: So, I should return these?

Takeru: Sure. We’re done here anyway.

Haruka: Plus, it’ll seem like the problem is solved.

Takeru: That’s a good point.

Slasher: Alright.

Slasher throws them back at the two attendants.

Slasher: Done.

?!

Takeru: You moron! They’re probably going to notice us!

Loading Dock Attendant 1: Oh. Here they are.

Loading Dock Attendant 2: Huh? I guess you’re right.

Loading Dock Attendant 2: It was some kid’s idea of a prank.

Loading Dock Attendant 2: They probably gave it back cause they were bored.

Loading Dock Attendant 1: Well, problem solved.

Loading Dock Attendant 1: Let’s put these on and continue our job.

…

Takeru: Well, that was convenient.

Haruka: So, what now?

…

Slasher: By the way, I was wondering.

Slasher: This place is pretty big. How do singers project their voices to cover such a wide area?

Takeru: You moron! They have microphones.

Haruka: Wait!

Haruka: Slasher! You’re a genius!

??

Haruka: We should tamper with one of the speakers!

!!

Takeru: Ha! You’re a genius!

Haruka: Thank Slasher! He’s the one who gave me the idea.

Takeru: Oh. Thanks Slasher.

Slasher: You’re welcome!

Takeru: …

Takeru: Anyway, let’s move out!

You all head back into the concert hall proper. You make your way through more of the hallway. Eventually you find some stairs.

Takeru: We might have a better chance of finding a way to mess up the sound system if we head upstairs.

Haruka: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!

You decide to climb the stairs. You find more hallway to explore, but it does seem like less than on the first floor. You get to a control room. Slasher tries to open it.

Slasher: It’s locked.

Takeru: I can see that.

Haruka: Can you not be hard on Slasher for one second?

Takeru: … Sorry.

Slasher: It seems important. Should we try to break in?

1\. Let’s figure it out later.

2\. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.

3\. There’s more than one way to mess with a sound system!

Takeru: The Captain’s right. Let’s search for another way while we’re up here.

You explore the halls some more, and on the end you find a speaker that’s almost within reach.

Haruka: Hm…

Slasher: So, do we just break it?

Haruka: No. That’ll make it obvious it’s us.

Haruka: However, if I can reach it, I think I can tamper with it enough to get someone here.

Takeru: Good thinking!

Takeru: So, do you need help getting up?

Hauka: Yup!

Haruka: Slasher. Can you give me a piggyback?

Slasher: Me? Uh, sure.

Takeru: How come he gets to do it?

Haruka: I’m wearing a skirt.

Takeru: Hey! You can trust me, right?

Slasher: ??

Slasher: What’s that got to do with anything?

Haruka: I trust that more than anything.

Takeru: … Fine.

Haruka climbs up on Slasher in a piggyback fashion.

Haruka: OK Slasher, now guide me to that speaker.

Slasher: Yes ma’am!

Slasher walks Haruka to the speaker. Haruka jerry rigs it enough so that no sound comes from it. Moments later, someone on the stage tests the microphones and notices that the speaker is out.

Stage Assistant: Um, there seems to be something wrong with one of the speakers.

Shadow Haruka: Well then, let’s send someone to FIX IT!

Shadow Haruka: One of you! Find that speaker and DO SOMETHING!

Elite Shadow Guard: Yes ma’am!

The Elite Shadow Guard leaves in search of the broken speaker. They arrive to find you all.

Elite Shadow Guard: It’s you!

Elite Shadow Guard: What are you doing here?!

Haruka: Let’s go!

After another hard-fought battle, you emerge victorious.

Takeru: Man, that was tough.

Slasher: Well, it only seems to be getting tougher from here on. So you best be prepared.

Takeru: Right. I get that.

Haruka: Anyway, let’s fix the speaker now.

Haruka: Slasher, if you would.

Slasher: Of course!

Slasher: And get it now.

Slasher: You’re worried about someone getting too close to your panties, right?   
…

Haruka: I don’t think I want you helping me anymore.

Slasher: Aw…

Takeru: So now what?

Haruka turns to you.

Haruka: Hey Captain.

Haruka: If I ask you for help, you’ll promise not to do anything funny, will you?

1\. I’ll be the perfect gentleman.

Haruka: See? He gets it.

Haruka: You two could learn a thing or two from him.

2\. It’ll be like a game of chicken.

Haruka: Well, it’s better than nothing, I guess.

Haruka: If that’s what it takes, then so be it.

3\. Not unless you want me to.

Haruka: …!!

Haruka: Well, I don’t…

Haruka: Now help me up!

You help up Haruka and she fixes the speaker. Once she is done, she gets down from you. The stage assistant tests the mics again.

Stage Assistant: Huh. Seems everything’s working now.

They walk off.

Haruka: There! Two out of four!

Slasher: So what’s target three?

…

Takeru: I’m coming up empty.

Takeru: You got anything Captain?

1\. We might find something if we keep looking.

2\. Let’s see if we can’t find anything looking around.

3\. Why don’t we do a little ‘splorin’?

Takeru: Good idea. Let’s keep going.

Takeru: We just might find something.

The four of you go through the upper hall and head back downstairs. After going through more of the lower hallway, you all find a door that leads to a back hallway.

Slasher: It says “Patrons not allowed.” Does that mean we can’t get through?

Takeru: Well, technically, we aren’t patrons, so we should be fine.

Haruka: It doesn’t matter! We should go this way!

Takeru: Right.

You enter and find the back hallway to be a bit limited. You go down the path to find backstage once again. And again, the Elite Shadow Guards don’t notice you.

Haruka: They aren’t attacking us.

Takeru: More importantly, they don't seem bothered by the fact that two of their buddies have yet to return.

Slasher: Well, it would still be foolish to go up against the two of them at the same time.

Takeru: I agree.

Takeru: But now what do we do?

You look around and find a staircase.

Takeru: Well, we’ve got nowhere else to go.

You enter and find that there are stairs leading up, and stairs leading down.

Slasher: Which way should we go?

Haruka: I’d say we should go down first.

Haruka: According to the map, the orchestra pit is down there.

Haruka: A prime opportunity for some messing around.

You all nod and head down the stairs. The downstairs halls are a lot less elegant than the upstairs halls, as well as a little bit more labyrinthine. Eventually, you find the dressing rooms for the orchestra members, as well as the pit itself.

Takeru: Alright, we’re here.

Slasher: So, what should we do?

Haruka: We can’t let them know it’s us, but we gotta get their attention somehow.

Haruka: Any ideas Captain?

1\. Let’s steal some sheet music!

Haruka: I’m not sure that’ll work.

Haruka: They probably have so many spares that it doesn’t matter.

2\. Let’s knock over the instruments!

Haruka: No way!

Haruka: They’ll know it’s us for sure!

3\. Let’s raise the pit!

Haruka: But we can only do that if we’re in the pit itself.

Haruka: We’d be trapped.

Takeru: Heh heh heh.

You all look at Takeru.

Slasher: You thought of something?

Takeru: Just leave it to me!

Takeru starts tampering with the doors to make them stick.

Takeru: There!

Takeru: Now all we have to do is wait!

Some of the orchestra members try to leave, but find they are trapped.

Female Orchestra Member: What?! The door! It’s stuck!

Male Orchestra Member: Ours is stuck too!

Female Orchestra Member: What do we do! We can’t perform like this!

Male Orchestra Member: We need help!

Backstage:

Shadow Haruka: The orchestra’s TRAPPED?!

Shadow Haruka: I can’t perform without them!

Shadow Haruka: One of you HELP THEM OUT!

Elite Shadow Guard: Yes Ma’am!

The Elite Shadow Guard moves out to go and help the orchestra.

Once they get there, you surround them.

Elite Shadow Guard: Oh. It’s YOU!

Slasher: Let’s rumble!

It turns out to be another tough battle, but once again, you prevail.

Slasher: Alright! One more to go!

Takeru: Where do you get your energy from?

Haruka: Maybe you just need to work out more.

Takeru: Don’t tell me you’re not tired.

Haruka: Well, a little…

Takeru: That’s what I thought.

Takeru: What about you?

1\. I’m alright to keep going.

Takeru: Well, so am I, but it’s still a lot of work.

2\. I’m fine.

Takeru: Really? Well, I guess everyone's different.

3\. This is exhausting?

Takeru: Really?! You’re kidding, right?

Haruka: Why don’t we let those poor orchestra members out now?

Takeru: Huh? Oh Right.

Takeru undoes his trickery with the doors. You all hide. Within minutes, the orchestra members leave, relieved.

Female Orchestra Member: FINALLY! I thought I was going to go insane!

Male Orchestra Member: Tell me about it.

Female Orchestra Member: Well then, let’s get to work.

They all head to the pit. You all emerge from your hiding place to discuss what to do next.

Haruka: So, there’s only one more of those really powerful enemies left.

Slasher: Do you wanna just take them in front of the dressing room?

Takeru: I don’t think that’s a good idea.

Takeru: That other Haruka would surely hear us. And there’s no telling what she would do.

Slasher: Makes sense.

Haruka: Well, there are also stairs leading up from here.

Haruka: Let’s see where those lead.

You all nod. You head back through the underground hallway to the stairs. You go up all the way and find a small hallway leading to an open room.

Takeru: Huh. This looks like the room we ran into when we were upstairs in the main area.

Haruka: It’s probably the control booth.

Slasher: Well, there’s no one in it right now.

Haruka: And we can definitely sabotage something in here.

Takeru: Alright, let’s do it.

You all nod and enter. You look around at the intricate layout of the control panel.

Takeru: Woah! This is intense!

Haruka: If you think this is intense, then maybe I should get someone else to mix for my concert.

Takeru: No!

Takeru: I mean, I can do it.

Takeru: It’s just, we can do stuff here. I’m not sure what we can do without causing too much of a ruckus.

Haruka: Yeah, I suppose.

Slasher: Hmmm…

While your teammates try and figure out what to do, you look at some switches on one of the boards labeled “lights”. You decide to play with them for a bit, causing the lights on the stage to change sporadically.

Takeru: Hey, what are you-?

Shadow Haruka: HEY! What’s going on?!

…

Shadow Haruka: I know you guys like to tease me before a gig, but this one’s important!

…

Shadow Haruka: Ha ha, very funny! Come on guys.

…

Shadow Haruka: Guys?

…

Shadow Haruka: HEY! The control room isn’t responding! GO SEE WHAT"S GOING ON!

Elite Shadow Guard: YES MA’AM!

The last Elite Shadow Guard makes their way to the control room. They enter the room and you prepare to fight.

Elite Shadow Guard: I should have known it was YOU!

Haruka: Too bad we won’t let you win!   
You fight the final Elite Shadow Guard in another tough battle. You manage to win, even though it was close.

Takeru: Man, that was too close…

Takeru: You could have told us before you did anything.

1\. You were lost in thought.

2\. I didn’t want to bother you.

Takeru: Still…

Slasher: Well, it’s not like there was much of a problem.

Slasher: I mean, we only had one of those guys to deal with left.

Takeru: I suppose…

Takeru: Just warn me next time.

Haruka: Well, now that they’re all taken care of let’s go!

Your teammates leave, but you stay behind to readjust the lights.

Shadow Haruka: Thank you!

Shadow Haruka: I assume my guard made things clear for you.

1\. Yup.

2\. Uh-hu.

3\. Crystal.

Shadow Haruka: Good!

Shadow Haruka: Now keep it that way!

You leave and meet up with your team.

Takeru: What kept you in there?

You explained what you did.

Takeru: Oh. Good point.

Slasher: Anyway, let’s GO!

Haruka: Yeah! Time to put a stop to all of this!

You head backstage. You position yourselves outside of Shadow Haruka’s dressing room.

Takeru: Alright, are we ready?

Slasher: Hold on. Do we really want to bust into a dressing room?

Slasher: I mean, Haruka got mad when I brought up her panties.

Slasher: There’s no telling what will happen if we barge in on someone naked.

Haruka: It’s alright. I’ll forgive you if that’s the case.

Haruka: This is more important right now.

Takeru: Well, now that that’s settled, let’s go!

You all nod and burst in the door.

Takeru: What’s going on?

Slasher: That distortion’s nowhere to be found.

Haruka: Neither is that other me.

Shadow Haruka: Hey all my blossoms! Are you ready?!

Crowd: YEAH!

Shadow Haruka: Well, wait no further! This concert’s about to begin!

!!

Takeru: She’s on stage?!

Slasher: DAMMIT!

Haruka: I bet that cube is with her as well.

1\. Let’s go!

2\. No time to waste!

3\. Let’s crash a concert!

Haruka: YEAH!

You all rush to the stage as Shadow Haruka gets ready to perform.

Haruka: Not so fast!

Shadow Haruka turns and looks at you.

Shadow Haruka: Oh. It’s YOU.

Shadow Haruka: You know, I’m impressed.

Shadow Haruka: You managed to defeat my security guards. AND you managed to do it one by one.

??

Takeru: You mean, you knew?

Slasher: And you just LET them get defeated?

Haruka: I can’t believe you’re me.

Shadow Haruka laughs.

Shadow Haruka: Well, I was kind of hoping one of them would take you down.

Shadow Haruka: But I guess you’re more resilient than you look.

Takeru: Yeah! We defeated them!

Haruka: Just give up!

Slasher: We have you outnumbered!

Shadow Haruka: Hehehe!

Shadow Haruka: Sorry. But you don’t have a prayer!

Shadow Haruka: Isn’t that right, my blossoms!

The crowd cheers.

Shadow Haruka: See?

Haruka: Your crowd doesn’t mean SHIT!

Shadow Haruka: Awww. It’s your crowd too.

Shadow Haruka: But more importantly, I have THIS!

She pulls back a blanket to reveal the cubic distortion.

Takeru: Woah, it’s massive!

Shadow Haruka: I take it you’ve seen one of these before.

Shadow Haruka: But have you seen what happens when the focus of a distortion actually touches one of these?

??

Shadow Haruka touches it. The cube starts flowing into Shadow Haruka. She starts changing.

Shadow Haruka: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow Haruka finishes transforming. She is now 12 feet tall, wearing a really big black hoop dress. She’s also wearing black gloves and a black bow. Surrounding the dress are floating measures of music with different notes floating in each measure.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Now then.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Let’s make this the PERFORMANCE OF A LIFETIME!

1\. Bring it on!

2\. Let's do this!

The fight begins. For a little while, you manage to hold your own against the empowered Pawn/Shadow Haruka. However, midfight, she begins to speak to you.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Hm hm hm.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: You’re good.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: However, brute strength alone will get you nowhere.

Takeru: What? That makes no sense?

Slasher: Yeah. This is a fight after all!

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Is it?

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Look around.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: The roaring crowd, the lights beating down, the music pounding.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: This is as much a performance as it is a fight!

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: And in a performance, you have to perform well.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Now. Let’s see if you can outperform me!

She then does a move that allows her to do four more moves, and attacks each of you once. These attacks cannot knock people down, even if they hit a weakness. A counter appears telling you how much damage she's done.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: If you can do just as much damage to me or more, then you’ll be acknowledged as the better performer.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: But if you do less…

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Then I’ll continue to be the reigning champion of performances!

If you fail:

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: I knew it!

She does a move that knocks you all down and then another attack to one of you.

If you succeed:

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: What? How could that be?

She faints to the ground and you perform an all-out attack on her.

The fight continues, and Pawn/Shadow Haruka does that trick a few more times. When she starts running out of steam, she addresses you again.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: HEY! This is MY stage!

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: My stage! My rules!

Haruka: What are you up to now?

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: A real performer knows how to handle unexpected situations.

She does an upgraded version of her turn extend move to give her one more move. She uses that move to summon some lights.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: You’ve been fighting in here for a bit now.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: I’m assuming you’re used to how you guys fight by now.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: So, let’s change the dance card a bit.

The lights begin to move. The shine on each of you in a random order.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: The order the lights shined upon you is the order in which you will do your counterattack.

Haruka: Hey! That’s not fair!

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Like I said: My stage! My rules!

If you fail:

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: Yes! I knew you weren’t coordinated enough!

She does a move that knocks you all down and then another attack to one of you.

If you succeed:

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: What? NO! I’M suppossed to be the top performer!

She faints to the ground and you perform an all-out attack on her.

The fight rages on. Pawn/Shadow Haruka does that trick a few more times. However, once you manage to strike her down, she faints to the ground.

Pawn/Shadow Haruka: NO! This CAN’T BE HAPPENING!

Haruka: Alright! Let’s finish her off!

You arrange yourselves in a V formation with the joining point towards Pawn/Shadow Haruka.

Dream Makers: Special All-Out Attack!

Dream Makers: Decrescendo!

You all rush Pawn/Shadow Haruka in that formation, attacking her with all your might, defeating her once and for all.

After her defeat, Shadow Haruka reverts back to her old self; the power from the distortion draining from her.

Shadow Haruka: Why?

Shadow Haruka: Why am I not the best performer I can be?

Shadow Haruka: Why did I lose to the likes of you?

You all look at Shadow Haruka confused, and somewhat sad.

Shadow Haruka: Don’t look at me like that!

Shadow Haruka: I’m supposed to be the kind of person that puts on a performance that everyone loves.

Shadow Haruka: So how can I not do that anymore?

…

Haruka approaches Shadow Haruka.

Haruka: Hey.

Shadow Haruka looks up.

Haruka: I bet you were devastated when people didn’t like the rock concert you put on.

Shadow Haruka: !!

Haruka: And I get it.

Haruka: I want to be that kind of performer too.

Haruka: And it must have broken you to see everyone turn on you.

Haruka: So you must have thought nothing could save you.

Haruka: And then someone did.

Shadow Haruka: Yeah… Shintaro.

Haruka: …

Haruka: Truth is, I’m also very nervous about my upcoming concert.

Haruka: I’m afraid of what happened to you.

Haruka: …

Haruka: However, this was never the answer. And you knew that.

Shadow Haruka: !!

Haruka: Look around.

Haruka: All of this order you’ve been trying to maintain.

Haruka: It’s all so that people won’t leave you, right?

Haruka: Like they did last time.

Haruka: But it’s never what you really wanted.

Shadow Haruka: Sometimes you have to compromise your position to get what you want.

Haruka: …

Haruka: I might have been willing to believe that.

Haruka: However…

Haruka: See that guy over there?

Shadow Haruka nods.

Haruka: He taught me to believe in myself.

Haruka: And in turn, he made me believe in my own voice again.

Haruka: I’m not just an idol’s sister.

Haruka: I’m me.

Haruka: And that freedom makes my music sweeter than anything created by the limits others put on me.

Haruka: Do you understand?

Shadow Haruka: …

Shadow Haruka: Heh.

Shadow Haruka: You may be right.

Shadow Hauka: I mean, you and your team did a number on me.

Shadow Haruka: If you can muster that kind of strength,

Shadow Haruka: Then I’m sure you can succeed in your concert.

Haruka: I will!

Shadow Haruka: That’s what I like to hear!

Shadow Haruka: You know, I never really liked Shintaro in the first place.

Shadow Haruka: But he was willing to help when no one else was.

Shadow Haruka: How could I say no?

Shadow Haruka: …

Shadow Haruka: But looking at you now, I know you can beat him.

Shadow Haruka: Give him Hell!

Shadow Haruka fades, and the concert hall turns into a less extravagant concert hall.

Takeru: So, it looks like we did it.

Haruka: Yeah. Now all that’s left is the concert.

Slasher: Well then? Let’s go.

Slasher: And get ready for the show of a lifetime.

Haruka: Yeah!

You all nod and leave victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this dungeon expirience. I was a bit worried that it's too battle-focued for a first dungeon, but I love the idea and set-up for it. And it's my story anyway, so I have the last say. Still, again, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, just to be perfectly clear, I'm going with a Chess theme with my bosses. I feel like people would get it, but I just want to be sure.
> 
> I might just take a break from this for a bit. I still have to write out the available S. Links, and even the main story takes time to write. Still, I have faith n this idea. I really like it, and I do want to continue. I say that about everything I do, but I always mean it.


	8. The Concert (May 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. Sorry about the long delay. I was just trying to figure out how to do the social links, and I landed on a good method. I also had some other stuff I wanted to work on, not to mention actual work. But this has been great so far, and I'm hoping to continue it. Anyways, enjoy!

May 1:

Early Morning:

Today’s the day of Haruka’s concert.

Hopefully things will go smoothly.

You decide to head out.

Kenta: Hey.

You look at Kenta.

Kenta: I just want to check in with you.

Kenta: How are things going?

1\. Pretty good.

2\. I made some friends.

3\. I’m in a club.

Kenta: Well that’s good to hear.

Kenta: As it so happens, I have tonight off.

Kenta: So, do you want to go out tonight? You know to celebrate?

1\. I’ve got plans.

2\. My friends need help with something.

3\. My club’s putting on a performance.

Kenta: Oh, is that so.

Kenta: Well, if it’s that concert I heard some of my students talking about, I’ll try to make an appearance.

You nod and head off to school.

Morning:

You hear some students talking about the upcoming concert.

Student 1: I can’t believe we’re getting to see an idol’s sister in concert!

Student 1: I wonder what kind of idol she’ll be like?

Student 2: Aren’t you jumping the gun?

Student 1: What do you mean?

Student 2: Well, I’ve heard this from other students that Haruka doesn’t want to be an idol.

Student 2: She wants to play rock music.

Student 1: Huh?

Student 1: No way man!

Student 1: There’s so much build up about this being an idol gig.

Student 1: I’m sure she’ll hate to disappoint her fans.

Student 2: Whatever man. I'm just saying what I heard.

After School:

You meet up in the Dream Makers club room to see Haruka, Takeru, and Slasher. Haruka is on the phone.

Takeru: Oh hey man.

Takeru: Slasher’s helping me out in the lighting and sound booth.

Slasher: I don’t understand why I can’t just WATCH the concert.

Takeru: Because you look EXACTLY like Seiji.

Takeru: People would find that weird and ask questions that we aren’t prepared to answer.

Slasher: Why don’t we just tell them the truth?

Takeru: Yeah, like anyone would believe us.

Slasher: People are willing to believe in all sorts of things.

Slasher: Some even crazier than this.

Takeru: Well, I mean…

Haruka: WHAT?!

You all turn to her.

Haruka: But why?

Haruka: Oh. I see.

Haruka: Well, take care.

She hangs up.

Haruka: Ugh. The person I asked to play bass for me just cancelled at the last minute because his sister’s sick.

Haruka: As if today wasn’t already excruciating.

Haruka: What am I going to do?   


1\. I know how to play.

2\. I can kind of play bass.

Haruka: Huh?

Haruka: Really?

You nod.

Haruka: Great!

Haruka: I think I’d prefer you anyway.

Haruka: Now let’s go practice.

Haruka drags you away to a music room.

Haruka: Don’t worry, I got permission earlier.

Haruka: Now let’s practice.

Haruka: I have your sheet music right here.

Haruka: You can read sheet music, can’t you?

You nod.

Haruka: OK, good.

Haruka: Then let’s get started.

You practice a bit with Haruka.

Once practice is over, you both are a little exhausted.

Haruka: Alright, I think that went well.

Haruka: You’re surprisingly good at the bass.

Haruka: Now, we should get something to eat before the concert.

You nod and leave with Haruka to grab dinner.

Evening:

You arrive back at the school and head towards the auditorium.

Out in the hall you see some people hanging around.

Rin: Hmmm.

Rin: Well, she invited me.

Rin: I guess it would be rude to miss out.

Rin smiles slightly and walks into the auditorium.

Idol-Loving Student: I can’t wait to see what kind of performance Haruka-chan comes up with.

Idol-Loving Student: Maybe it’ll be just like her sister!

A man wearing a purple hoodie knocks the glow sticks out of his hands.

Idol-Loving Student: Hey!

Devilish Man: He he he.

You look to see Mr. Kazahaya staring at the auditorium.

Mr. Kazahaya: As much as other students like making fun of the Dream Makers Club, the fact that they’re doing stuff like this shows that they mean business.

Mr. Kazahaya: I’m looking forward to tonight.

He walks into the auditorium.

Kenta: Hey there!

You turn to meet Kenta.

Kenta: Man, this place is really crowded.

Kenta: I hope you and your friends do well.

Kenta; I’m gonna head in.

Kenta: I bet you have something to do, so I won’t save a seat.

Kenta: But I will meet up with you afterwards.

Kenta: Seeya!

Misaki walks up to you.

Misaki: Well, I guess tonight’s the night.

Misaki: Um, I was kind of hoping we could sit by each other.

Misaki: But I assume you’re going to be helping out in some way.

You nod.

Misaki: Well, I won’t bother you much longer.

Misaki: I hope you guys do great out there!

Misaki walks in.

You make your way backstage.

Haruka: Oh thank goodness you made it.

??

Haruka: Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.

Haruka: I mean, I know we defeated that future me and everything,

Haruka: butI always get nervous before I perform.

Haruka: And a lot of people showed up.

1\. It’s OK.

2\. We got this.

3\. Let’s crush it!

Haruka: Hm.

Haruka: You’re right.

Haruka: We shouldn't be afraid.

A walkie talkie starts up.

Takeru: This is the control room. We’re all set up here.

Slasher: Why can’t I do that?

Takeru: Because I'm in charge here.

Slasher: Can I be in charge next time?

Takeru: Not now.

Haruka: OK control. I read you.

Takeru: Ah, sorry about it.

Haruka: It’s OK.

Haruka: Well, looks like we’re one.

Haruka: You ready?

You nod.

Haruka: Alright. Let’s go.

You two walk out onto the stage

Takeru and Slasher bring the house lights down, light up the stage, and pull the curtain back.

Several audience members are surprised to see you on stage alongside Haruka.

Others are just surprised to see a guitar in Haruka’s hands.

Harukau takes the microphone.

Haruka: Um, hello everyone.

She looks at you and you give her a thumbs up. She smiles.

Haruka: I know a lot of you were expecting a more idol-oriented show.

Haruka: But that’s not going to happen.

Haruka: See, this is an event put on by the Dream Makers Club.

Haruka: And it has always been my dream to play rock music for a crowd such as this.

Haruka: Today is the day I will make my dream come true!

Haruka: And I hope by the end of the night, you’ll be willing to come to us with your dreams as well!

Haruka: Hit it!

You smile and turn the drum machine on. Haruka starts playing her guitar while you strum along on the bass.

Haruka begins to sing.

“Trapped in the darkness

Feeling like there’s no way out

The walls around me

Only serve to mute my shouts

Completely surrounded

No obvious path to walk on through

I try to reach out

And reaching back is how I found you

And you’re the key

To making me see

That the only light I needed was me

(Hey Hey Hey)

So don’t run and hide

(Hey Hey Hey)

Darkness can be defied

(Hey Hey Hey)

So tear off that frown

(Hey Hey Hey)

And go and light up the town

It’s easy to get lost

In what others may think

In a sea of pressure

I started to sink

But you came to me

And dragged me to shore

For giving me my light

I’ll give the world and more

Because you’re the key

To making me see

That the only light I needed was me

(Hey Hey Hey)

So don’t run and hide

(Hey Hey Hey)

Darkness can be defied

(Hey Hey Hey)

So tear off that frown

(Hey Hey Hey)

And go and light up the town

(Guitar solo)

And to anyone else who is trapped or alone

Just reach out to the light of the thing you call home

And once you grab on you will finally know

That you all along were the star of the show

So let that be your key

To making you see

That you are the light that will set you free

(Hey Hey Hey)

So don’t run and hide

(Hey Hey Hey)

Darkness can be defied

(Hey Hey Hey)

So tear off that frown

(Hey Hey Hey)

And go and light up the town

(Hey Hey Hey)

So don’t run and hide

(Hey Hey Hey)

Darkness can be defied

(Hey Hey Hey)

So tear off that frown

(Hey Hey Hey)

And go and light up the town”

After the song winds down, the audience is silent for a minute. Haruka is shocked and on the verge of tears.

Haruka: I...I…

Suddenly, the crowd starts cheering one by one by one.

Haruka looks up and sees that everyone in the crowd is cheering for her.

She starts crying happy tears.

Haruka: Thank you!

You smile.

Haruka: Um, does anyone want to hear any more songs?

Haruka: I only wrote the one.

Haruka: But I know how to play songs by other artists if anyone is interested.

!!

The crowd cheers.

Haruka: OK!

Haruka: Oh, but I won’t have any accompaniment.

Haruka: Unless…

You sigh and give the thumbs up.

Haruka: OK. Let’s go for it!

You and Haruka play a few more songs together.

She performs flawlessly while you try your best to keep up with her.

Thankfully no one seems to notice or care when you mess up.

After the end of one of the songs, Haruka addresses the audience again.

Haruka: OK. I think I’m going to call it there.

Haruka: My bass player is exhausted, and frankly so am I.

Haruka: But thank you for coming out here.

Haruka: You have been a magnificent audience.

The crowd cheers as the curtain closes.

You and Haruka walk off stage.

Haruka stops.

You stop shortly after and turn to her.

Haruka: Um, I wasn’t planning on performing any original material.

Haruka: But I got so inspired

Haruka: And I think it worked out.

Haruka: Everyone was trying to get a look at this fake version of me,

Haruka: So I thought I would show them the real me.

Haruka: …

Haruka: Thank you.

??

Haruka: For helping me find the real me.

Haruka: Although I guess you could have figured that out from the song.

Haruka: Well, c’mon.

Haruka: We gotta go greet the public.

You nod and walk out with her.

Out in the hallway, several students crowd Haruka.

Student 1: Great job Haruka!

Student 2: I was hoping this would be an idol show, but this was even better!

Student 3: You’re incredibly talented Haruka!

Haruka: Well… thank you.

Rin is walking by.

Haruka: Oh Rin. How did you like the show?

Rin: …

Rin: ...I thought it was good.

Haruka: It makes me glad to hear that from you.

Rin: …

Rin: Th-thanks…

Rin walks off.

Haruka: Tee hee.

You overhear someone yelling. You turn to see what’s happening.

Idol-Loving Student: Why do you keep knocking my lights out of my hands?

Devilish Man: It’s fun.

Idol-Loving Student: Grrrrrrr.

Idol-Loving Student: Why are you even here anyway?

Devilish Man: I could ask you the same question.

Devilsh Man: This is a rock concert, not an idol show you know.

Idol-Loving Student: Forget it!

The Idol-Loving Student walks off.

Devilish Man: Heheheheheheh.

Mr. Kazahaya walks up to you and Haruka.

Mr. Kazahaya: Splendid performance. Both of you.

Haruka: Thank you Mr. Kazahaya.

Misaki walks up.

Misaki: Good job Haruka.

Haruka: Thanks Misaki.

The two of them walk off.

Kenta walks up to you both.

Kenta: Huh. I didn’t know you had it in you.

Haruka: Um, have we met?

Kenta: Oh. Sorry. I was talking to my cousin over there.

Kenta: But you did good too.

Haruka: Oh. Thanks.

Kenta: So, you ready to go?   
…

Haruka: Um, I think we need to meet up with our fellow club member first.

Haruka: You know, to discuss things.

Kenta: Oh. That’s cool.

Kenta: I’ll be waiting here then.

Haruka turns to you.

Haruka: Well, shall we?

You nod.

You and Haruka walk to the sound and lighting booth to meet up with Takeru and Slasher.

Takeru: Great job Haruka!

Slasher: I was entranced the entire time!

Takeru: And who can blame him?

Haruka: He he. It’s nice to see you two getting along.

Slasher: Huh? Who says we don’t get along?

Takeru: Yeah, what gave you that impression?

Haruka: Oh, um, never mind then, I guess.

…

Haruka: Anyway, thanks for helping out tonight.

Takeru: Of course.

Slasher: No thanks required.

Haruka: So, what do we do now?

??

Haruka: I mean, Shintaro’s going to try something like that again.

Haruka: We need to discuss our counterattack.

Takeru: Oh right.

Takeru: As much as I agree, I think we should at least wait until tomorrow.

Takeru: Oh, but we have the rest of the week off for Golden Week.

Haruka: Well, why don’t we head over to Seiji’s place?

??

Haruka: His cousin is out in the hall. We can ask him.

Takeru: You OK with meeting you at your place?

You nod.

Takeru: Alright, then let’s ask him.

Takeru: Oh, but maybe Slasher should stay behind.

Slasher: Why?

Takeru: Seeing two Seijis is going to confuse the heck out of him.

Slasher: And when I show up at the house tomorrow, it won’t?

Takeru: Well… We’ll figure that out later.

Slasher: Pft.

Takeru: Anyway, let’s go.

You, Haruka, and Takeru meet up with Kenta.

Kenta: Oh, hey kids.

Kenta: Are these your friends?

You nod.

Haruka: Um, would it be alright if we come over tomorrow?

Kenta: …

Kenta: Of course!

Kenta: Friends of Seiji are welcome any time.

Kenta: Is that all?

Haruka: Yes. Thank you sir.

Kenta: Heh. “Sir.”

Kenta: I guess I am starting to get up there.

Haruka: Oh, I didn’t mean it like that.

Kenta: Nah, it’s cool.

Kenta: I actually like that.

Haruka: Oh.

Kenta: So, is there anything else?

Takeru: Nah, that was it.

Kenta: Oh. Well then see you kids tomorrow.

Kenta: Let’s go!

You wave goodbye to your friends and head home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten a game over by not doing the objective in the right amount of time in a Persona game, so as much as I would want to write that, I wouldn't know how.


	9. Thinking Ahead (May 2)

May 2:

Morning:

Kenta: Ah, you’re up.

Kenta: Your friends are coming over, right?

Kenta: Well, I won’t be in your way.

Kenta: I’ve got some errands to do.

Kenta: Keep an eye on the house for me, would ya?

You nod.

Kenta: Alright, thanks.

Kenta: Seeya!

Kenta leaves.

You go and eat breakfast and watch a little tv.

You hear a knock at the door.

Takeru: Hey! It’s us! You there?

You go and open the door.

You see Takeru and Haruka there.

Takeru: Hi.

Takeru: Is your cousin here?   


1\. No.

2\. He’s doing errands.

Takeru: Ah. OK.

Haruka: You can come out now!

Slasher walks up.

Slasher: …

Takeru: Chill. This is easier.

Slasher: But I wanted to do the stealth thing.

Haruka: We might have to.

Haruka: If Seiji’s cousin gets back before we head out.

Slasher: …

Slasher: Heh heh heh.

Takeru: I’d rather not.

Takeu: Anyway, we have a lot to discuss

The three of them come in.

They join you around the table.

Takeru: So, the concert was a success.

Haruka: No kidding!

Haruka: I’ve been getting compliments left and right since last night!

Slasher: She got at least three on the way here.

Haruka: Don’t be like that. You got some too.

Slasher: Only because everyone thought I was Seiji…

Takeru: Well, when we can explain your existence better, we’ll tell everyone.

Slasher: Are you sure the truth isn’t the way to go?

Takeru: Well…

Haruka: Guys! Focus.

Takeru: She’s right.

Takeru: So, we’ve disrupted Shintaro’s plans for now.

Takeru: But I’m still worried.

1\. About who hell target next?

2\. About when he will strike next?

Takeru: Exactly.

Haruka: Well, as powerful as he is, both in that other world and in this one,

Haruka: it’ll still be hard to continually do it.

Haruka: He is still a student.

Takeru: True.

Takeru: But it’s not him putting people in the other world.

Slasher: It’s those cronies!

Haruka: But they were acting on his word.

Takeru: Yeah, but it doesn’t take too long to contact someone to kidnap people.

1\. He can’t kidnap everyone.

2\. Someone’s bound to notice.

3\. It’d be really sus.

Haruka: The Captain’s right.

Haruka: If Shintaro was kidnapping people left and right, people would notice sooner or later.

Takeru: …

Takeru: You’re right.

Takeru: Especially since we already have some missing persons cases already.

Haruka: Oh. Right. Himari.

…

1\. Are there others?

2\. You said “missing PERSONS”.

Takeru: Huh?

Takeru: You don’t think…

Haruka: Wait, really?!

Takeru: Hold on, let’s fill him in first.

Takeru: Yes, there are multiple missing persons cases going on right now.

Takeru: Three to be exact

Slasher: Just three?

Slasher: This is a big city.

Slasher: I'm surprised there aren’t more ongoing.

Slasher: As sad as that is.

Takeru: I guess that’s true.

Haruka: But these three are different.

Slasher: How so?

Takeru: No one has any witness accounts of them before they disappeared.

Slasher: Well, yeah, how else would that work?

Takeru: I mean in an eerie way.

Takeru: Let’s take Himari.

Takeru: Her parents distinctly remember her coming home.

Takeru: But they don’t remember her leaving the day of her disappearance.

Takeru: It’s like she just disappeared in thin air.

Slasher: Couldn’t they have just taken her?

Haruka: There were no signs of a break-in.

Takeru: And her parents got some good security too.

Haruka: The same is true for the other two people.

Haruka: One of them was a lawyer, who now that I think about it, was prosecuting Shintaro’s dad.

Takeru: And the other was someone who was set to testify in that case.

Takeru: The police are investigating Shintaro’s dad, but they haven’t found anything yet.

Haruka: Well, if Shintaro’s doing it, they wouldn’t find anything.

Takeru: But why take Himari?

Takeru: And in the same way too?

1\. If it’s the same, why aren’t they back?

2\. When was the trial supposed to be?

Takeru: Ah. That’s a good point as well.

Takeru: They haven’t returned.

Haruka: Yeah, the trial was set for about when you got here, but they had to postpone due to the nature of everything.

Slasher: So, he’s holding out for the trial?

Takeru: Maybe.

Takeru: But again, where does Himari fit in all of this?

Takeru: What’s her deadline?

…

Haruka: Well, I’m sure we’ll figure it out if we continue pursuing this case.

Takeru: Yeah.

Takeru: I’ll look into information about the trial as well.

Haruka: In the meantime, let’s see if we can’t figure out what Shintaro’s next move will be.

Takeru: Well, let’s look at his track record.

Takeru: We know he’ll kidnap someone who’s willing to go against him.

Takeru: But they also need to be vulnerable in some way.

Haruka: So, keeping a finger on the pulse of the goings on at school would be a good start.

Takeru: Yeah.

Takeru: Though I’d doubt he’d do anything until after midterms.

Haruka: Right, midterms are coming up.

Takeru: And he has to keep up appearances.

Takeru: UGH!

1\. Does he get good grades?

2\. Does he do well?

Takeru: Does he ever.

Haruka: Yeah, that’s what makes him dangerous.

Haruka: He might be intimidating, but he’s also cunning.

Haruka: Outsmarting him will be tough.

Haruka: But I’m not too worried.

Haruka: I think Seiji can do it!

!!

Haruka: After all, he is our Captain!

Takeru: Heh.

Takeru: You’re right.

Takeru: So Captain, is there anything else you’d like to discuss?

1\. What about when you were kidnapped?

2\. Did you notice anything off when you were taken?   


Takeru: Oh yeah. I guess that’s a good point.

Takeru: We were also kidnapped.

Haruka: So there might be something we can learn from that.

Haruka: Hmmmm.

Takeru: Well, when I left the club room, I noticed no one would say “hi” back to me.

Takeru: But I thought that was just them avoiding me as usual.

Takeru: The really strange part was there was no eye roll, or anything of the sort.

Takeru: Nothing to indicate their contempt with me.

Haruka: I did find it odd that my parents did wake me up.

Haruka: Although, not as odd as the police officers telling me those weird guys chasing me were attendance officers.

Takeru: Yeah, that is weird.

Takeru: That might be worth looking into.

Your phone rings.

Takeru: Woah!

Takeru: Oh, it’s just your phone.

Slasher: What were you so worried about?

Takeru: I thought maybe Shintaro had found us out.

Slasher: By calling Seiji?

Takeru: We don’t know his methods, OK?

You answer the phone.

Kenta: Hey, it’s Kenta.

Kenta: How are you and your friends doing?

1\. Great!

2\. We're doing fine.

3\. It’s getting interesting.

Kenta: That’s good to hear. It’s nice to see you making friends already.

Kenta: I’m just calling because I saw some part-time job postings in the area.

Kenta: If you’re interested in some extra spending money, just head on down by the local takoyaki place.

Kenta: Oh, you might not know where it is.

1\. My friends could show me.

2\. Maybe my friends know.

Kenta: Heh. Good thinking.

Kenta: Well, enjoy the rest of your day.

Kenta: Seeya!

Kenta hung up.

Takeru: Was that your cousin?

You nod.

Takeru: What was it about?   


1\. Postings about jobs.

Takeru: Oh, isn’t that by the takoyaki place?

2\. Some local takoyaki place.

Takeru: By the job postings? I know where that is.

3\. Jobs and takoyaki.

Takeru: Oh. That area?

Haruka: You know, I am kind of hungry.

Haruka: Why don’t we go over there and get some takoyaki?

Takeru: Yeah. And we can check on who’s hiring.

Slasher: I’m down for finding money not from that other place.

Takeru: I’m not sure if anyone could hire you.

Takeru: You know, since you just kind of appeared, and don’t have any documentation.

1\. We could register him.

Takeru: Yeah, but we would need an elaborate lie.

Takeru: For starters, he calls himself “Slasher”!

2\. Who knows? People might be desperate.

Takeru: Anyone that desperate wouldn’t want Slasher.

Takeru: People like that try to hide that stuff, and Slasher sticks out like a sore thumb.

3\. Let’s forge documents!

Takeru: No way dude!

Takeru: That’s illegal!

Slasher: Well, it’s back to that other side for me then. *Sighs*

Slasher: Speaking of, when are we going to start taking care of the minor distortions?

Takeru: Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about that

Takeru: We got so distracted by Haruka's thing.

Haruka: I’m sorry…

Slasher: Nah, it’s not your fault.

Takeru: Yeah, it's another play by Shintaro to get what he wants.

Takeru: Still, I think it’s too late to go today.

Haruka: Yeah, you’re probably right.

Slasher: Tomorrow then?

Takeru: Sure!

Takeru: We can meet in the club room then.

Haruka: Huh? But the school’s closed for Golden Week.

Haruka: That’s why I said we should meet here.

Takeru: It’s not closed for clubs.

Haruka: For certain clubs

Takeru: Well, I could maybe make the argument.

Haruka: …

Takeru: Ah forget it.

Takeru: I’m hungry.

Takeru: Let’s go grab some takoyaki!

You all head out.

Takeru leads you to the takoyaki place.

Takeru: Here we are!

Haruka: It’s been a while since I’ve been here.

Takeru looks at the board next to it.

The rest of you turn your head that way as well.

Takeru: Now, let’s see what jobs are available.

The four of you walk over to look.

Takeru: Hmmm

Takeru: Well, there’s the usual stuff, like convenience store, a restaurant, and some novelty shops.

Haruka: But some of these stick out, don’t they?

Takeru: Yeah.

Takeru: Babysitter, animal shelter, and an otaku goods store.

Haruka: I’m sure they’re all helpful in some way.

Takeru: Yeah. It’s worth it to improve yourself.

Haruka: Anyways, I’m hungry! Let’s eat!

Takeru: OK. OK. Let’s go.

The four of you walk into the takoyaki restaurant.

You are enjoying your takoyaki.

Haruka: Mmmmmmmmm. So good!

Takeru: I know, right?

Haruka: Hey captain, what do you think?

1\. It’s great.

2\. Best takoyaki ever.

Haruka: No foolin’!

Slasher: …

Slasher: Well, I’ve noticed something.

Takeru: Huh? What’s up?

Slasher: In the half hour we’ve been here, we’re the only people who have stayed here for over ten minutes.

Takeru: Huh. I wonder why that is.

Haruka: It’s not the quality, that’s for sure.

Takeru: Well, it is a bit dingy.

Takeru: Maybe the atmosphere has something to do with it.

Slasher: I kind of like it though.

Slasher: It feels peaceful.

Takeru: Well…

Takeru: Actually, I kind of agree with you.

Takeru: It is kind of dark, but it has this sense of closeness, you know.

Haruka: A lot of people were entering here alone.

Haruka: Maybe they felt isolated?

Takeru: Could be.

!!

Takeru: Huh? What is it Captain?

1\. We could use this place!

2\. We can come here when there’s no school!

3\. We can make this our second headquarters!

Takeru: Wait, really?!

Haruka: I like that idea!

Slasher: Me too!

Takeru: …

Takeru:: Hm.

Takeru: Well, I guess it’s unanimous then.

Takeru: Alright! From here on, this place will be our meeting spot for times we can’t get into school!

Takeru: You’re really perceptive.

Slasher: Yeah he is!

Haruka: That’s why he’s in charge!

Haruka: Like I said, if anyone can out-think Shintaro, it’s him.

Takeru: Well, he saved you, didn’t he?

Slasher: Don’t forget, he saved you as well.

Takeru: Yeah, I know…

Takeru: …

Takeru: Which makes me certain he can save everyone.

1\. No Takeru. WE can save everyone.

2\. I can do it...with your help of course.

3\. Hey! This is a team effort!

Takeru: Heh.

Takeru: I know we’re in this together.

Takeru: But you being at the helm, it makes all the difference.

Haruka and Slasher nod.

You can’t help but smile at your team’s trust in you.

Fool-Dream Makers: Rank 3

Haruka: So, we’re meeting here tomorrow, right?

Takeru: Huh?

Takeru: Oh. Yeah.

Takeru: We’re going to take care of some smaller distortions.

Takeru: I think it’ll be fun.

Slasher: I know it will be.

Haruka: Well, in any case, we should get going then.

Haruka: I wanna be fully rested for this!

Slasher: That’s the spirit!

Takeru: I’d say we’re about done here too.

The four of you get up, pay your bills, and leave.

You walk back into Kenta’s place.

Kenta: Oh hey.

Kenta: How’d it go?

1\. It went great!

2\. I checked the jobs and got some ideas!

3\. The takoyaki was delicious!

Kenta: Well, so long as you had a good time with your friends.

Kenta: It IS Golden Week after all.

Kenta: …

Kenta: This feels nice, you know?

Kenta: Usually I’m alone.

Kenta: But having you here is a nice change of pace.

Kenta: Even if we aren’t together 24/7.

Kenta: I wouldn’t mind having someone else here even after your parents get better.

1\. Have you tried dating?

2\. Not so good with the ladies, huh?

Kenta: Woah! Fierce.

Kenta: Well… it’s complicated.

Kenta: But you’re right. I should try dating again.

Kenta: You’ve given me the courage!

You nod.

You start heading to your room.

Kenta: By the way! A little advice.

Kenta: If you find yourself liking someone, you have to go for it.

Kenta: When I was your age, I liked someone, but I could never tell them.

Kenta: Don’t make that mistake.

Kenta: Oh, but be mindful of your actions, OK?

You smile, nod, and go to your room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be mad that this isn't getting more attention, but it does make me inadvertently slow down on it. Still, I am determined to see this through. I know I keep saying that about everything I do, and there's only so much time and stuff, but the feelings don't go away easily. Still, I am really happy with this chapter. I think after next chapter, it's back to the social links for a bit, then building up to the next arc while introducing more social links. I am getting ambitious with this, but that's Persona.


	10. A City of Shadows (May 3)

May 3:

Morning:

You are about to head out to the takoyaki place to meet with your friends.

Kenta: Hey.

??

Kenta: You heading out?

You nod.

Kenta: Well, just be careful.

Kenta: We don’t want you to end up in the hospital too.

You nod.

You leave.

Daytime:

You arrive at the takoyaki place.

Everyone else is already there.

Takeru: Oh, hey Seiji.

You sit down.

Haruka: So, today’s the day, huh.

Takeru: Yeah.

Takeru: Let’s go!

Slasher: Hold on, I’m still eating.

Haruka: Same.

Takeru: Really?

Takeru: I thought we were serious about this.

Slasher: We are.

Haruka: But we’re also serious about eating.

Haruka: Besides. Seiji didn’t have a chance to order anything yet.

Takeru: …

Takeru: Did you want anything to eat?

1\. Maybe a little.

Takeru: Well, I guess it would be unfair if you got left out.

Takeru: Alright, order up.

2\. Yeah.

Takeru: OK man.

Takeru: You can order whatever you want.

3\. I could eat ALL the takoyaki.

Takeru: Well...don’t…

Takeru: But if you’re hungry, order something.

You get an order of takoyaki and start eating.

Takeru: So, once we’re done, we can get going.

Haruka: That’s the idea.

???: Oh, it is you.

You look up and see Maru.

Maru: I thought I recognized you.

Takeru: Um, who are you?

Maru: Oh, he and I are training buddies.

!!

Maru: We’re also in the same class.

Takeru: I see.

Haruka: So, what brings you here?

Maru: Oh, my dad is the owner of this place.

Maru: What are you all doing here?

Takeru: Oh, well, we really like the atmosphere here.

Haruka: Yeah. We’re using it as an unofficial club meeting place.

1\. I hope you don’t mind.

2\. We do order food here, so we’re not loitering.

Maru: Oh, it’s fine.

Maru: In fact, I’m glad.

Maru: As far as I’m concerned, any friend of Seiji’s is welcome here.

Maru: But um, who’s this guy?

!!

You realize she’s pointing to Slasher.

Takeru: Well, he’s…

1\. He goes to a different school.

2\. He’s a friend of mine from back home.

Maru: Oh, I see.

Maru: Well, it’s great to see you.

Maru: Later.

Maru walks off.

Takeru: That was close.

Haruka: She seems nice.

Takeru: So, are we ready to go?

You finish your last bit of takoyaki and nod.

Takeru: Great!

Takeru: Then let’s head out.

You leave the restaurant and head for a place in the city that’s inconspicuous.

Takeru: Alright! So, before we head in, is there anything we need?

Slasher: Um…

Slasher: This has nothing to do with anything,

Slasher: But since I’ve gotten here, I’ve been having these weird visions at night.

??

Haruka: Go on.

Slasher: Well, whenever I’m asleep, I see an assortment of random stuff.

Sasher: I dunno, it’s been bothering me.

!!

Takeru: Nah man, you’re just dreaming.

Slasher: Huh?

Takeru: Everyone does that when they go to sleep.

Takeru” It’s just your body's way of decompressing at the end of the day.

Slasher: !!

Slasher: Wait, so everyone does this?

You all nod.

Slasher: …

Slasher: Well, I think I figured it out.

Slasher: Why the shadows are more aggressive at night.

Slasher: If everyone is dreaming when they’re sleeping,

Slasher: then that powers up the shadows further!

!!

Takeru: So, the reason we can’t go in at night,

Takeru: is because people make the shadows invincible?

Sasher: I didn’t say they were invincible.

Slasher: They’re just a lot stronger.

Slasher: We could go in, but it would be a lot harder.

Haruka: Well, if we could, we’d need the next day to recuperate.

Takeru: I’ll say.

Takeru: I’m beat whenever we leave the other dimension.

Takeru: Again, it’s your call, since you’re the captain.

Takeru: Now let’s go.

You all head into the other dimension.

You look around and feel an intense feeling.

Takeru: Huh.

Takeru: This feels different.

Slasher: Yeah.

Slasher: It feels heavier.

Haruka: I feel uneasy.

A giant shadow appears in front of you.

!!

Takeru: What is it?

They turn to face it.

Takeru: Oh. I see.

Slasher: That guy seems powerful.

Haruka: I’ll say.

Shadow: Grrrrrrrr

1\. RUN!

2\. LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!

3\. BOOK IT!

???: HALT!

The shadow freezes in place.

You look over to see Romulus.

Romulus: Follow me.

He walks off.

Slasher follows.

Takeru: Um, who is that guy?

1\. He sent me on this mission.

2\. He’s my guide on this journey.

3\. His name’s Romulus.

Takeru: So that’s him, huh.

Takeru: …

You and Haruka follow Romulus and Slasher.

Takeru: Huh.

Takeru: Hey! Wait up!

Takeru follows you.

Romulus summons a white cube which you all walk into.

Romulus: My apologies.

Romulus: Allow me to fill you in on what has happened since you came here last.

Haruka: Something changed?

Romulus: Indeed.

Romulus: Since you disrupted Shintaro’s plan for you, Miss Haruka, Shintaro’s forces have been stepping up their game.

Haruka: You know my name?

Romulus: I am keeping a close eye on Seiji here.

Romulus: Everything he knows, I know.

Takeru: So, what are these changes?

Romulus: Well, he has gotten a lot more defensive.

Romulus: He is focusing more power on smaller distortions now that you’ve taken out a bigger one.

Romulus: However, I have found a way around this.

Romulus: In studying your city, I have found that it is broken up into 24 districts.

Romulus: Right now, I am taking you to the one where the shadow’s strength is the weakest.

A door forms in the cube. You all walk out.

Takeru: Huh.

Slasher: I am feeling slightly less pressure here.

Takrue turned back to Romulus.

Takeru: So, we’re just expected to come back here every time?

Romulus: No.

Romulus: I am giving Seiji this.

He hands you something.

Romulus: From this point on, you can use this to meet up back here, or anywhere else, from any point in the city.

Takuer: I see.

Haruka: So, what’s the plan now?

Romulus: Well, you should find and destroy whatever minor distortions you come across,

Romulus: but there are a few more powerful ones;

Romulus: One in each district.

Romulus: Find those and destroy them.

Romulus: You’ll know when you find them.

Slasher: What does this mean for any further big changes Shintaro might make?

Romulus: Those remain the same.

Slasher: Very well.

Romulus: Anything else?

Takeru: I’ve got something.

??

Takeru: If Seiji was supposed to come here by your guidance,

Takeru: why did Shintoaro do something to his parents first?

!!

Takeru: Are you playing both sides?

Slasher: How dare you!

Romulus: Settle down.

Romulus: I suppose that does look unfortunate.

Romulus: However, I can assure you I am not.

Romulus: I was going to have him move here with his family.

Romulus: I was just finalizing the details with Seiji’s dad.

Romulus: However, Remus figured out my plan, and decided to interrupt me.

…

Romulus: You can choose not to believe me if you wish.

Romulus: But what I speak is the truth.

Takeru looks at you.

Takeru: Well, it’s your call.

Takeru: You’re the Captain.

1\. I don’t think he would lie to me.

2\. I don’t think he’d be helping us like he has been.

3\. I believe him.

Takeru: Hmmm.

Takeru: Well, alright.

Takeru: If you trust him, then I guess I’ll trust him too.

Haruka: Besides, I don’t think he’d let us live if Shintaro had really changed everything.

Takeru: I guess you’re right.

Takeru: I’m just paranoid.

Takeru: Himari missing, and it might be this whole situation’s fault.

Takeru: I can’t feel easy about any of this.

Takeru: But I will fight.

Romulus: Good.

Romulus: And Seiji…

!!

Romulus: Thank you for believing in me.

You nod in understanding.

The World-Romulus: Rank 3

Ability: Safety Cube-Allows safe transportation to the various districts of Shadow Osaka.

Romulus: I shall take my leave now.

Romulus vanishes.

Takeru: …

Takeru: This whole thing is surreal, but this might be in the running for the most surreal thing.

Haruka: Well, it’s too late to back down now.

Takeru: I wasn’t planning on that.

Takeru: It’s just weird is all.

Slasher: So, I guess the search begins?

Takeru: Huh.

Takeru: Oh yeah.

1\. We should make a plan.

2\. We’re just going to go for it?

3\. Let’s use what Romulus gave us!

…

Takeru: Seiji’s right.

Takeru: We need to plan.

You take out the cube that Romulus gave you.

You focus a lot of energy into it.

It becomes a big cube like you had been in previously.

You all walk in.

Haruka: Ooo. A map.

You notice a map on the wall.

Takeru: Let’s have a look-see.

You all approach it.

Takeru: Hmmm.

Takeru: It looks like we’re in Tsumuri right now.

Slasher: So, what are these different hues of red for?

Haruka: My guess is intensity of shadows.

Takeru: Well, if we take it like that, then our path is clear.

Slasher: But hold on, we’re not sure if we can take the shadows in some of the higher intensity areas.

Takeru: That’s a fair point.

Takeru: Besides, this is the entirety of the city we’re talking about.

Takeru: No way we can do all of this in one go.

Haruka: Well, I don’t think we need to.

!!

Haruka: Shintaro might be focusing on his bigger changes.

Haruka: So, I say we keep tabs on him and his plans, while taking these small distortion on in chunks.

Takeru: Not a bad idea.

Takeru: What do you think?

1\. Sounds like a plan.

2\. I like it!

Takeru: Well then, that’s settled.

Slasher: Do we want to continue now?

Takeru: Hmmmm

Takeru: Let’s not.

Takeru: I think we need to process this a little before continuing.

Haruka: Yeah, that sounds like a smarter play.

Haruka: Besides, we have this cube thing that’ll help us.

Slasher: ...I suppose you’re right.

Takeru: Besides, I think the more we disturb Shintaro’s plans, the more we’ll feel ready to take on some of the heavier hitters.

Slasher: Now THAT makes sense.

Takeru: Again, we’re leaving it up to you to decide when we take on these smaller distortions.

You nod.

Takeru: Well then, let’s head back.

You head back to the real world, and head home for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this bit setting up the grinding place. We're gonna do a few Social Links, then get back to the story, which will begin with the midterms and flow into the second arc. I'd thought that this story would be easier for me to update, but that hasn't been the case. I don't know why I keep apologizing. It's just how it is. It's hard because I have a lot of running fanfics, and also life is hard.


End file.
